


Come fall in love

by nutterbutter167



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 90s settings, Based on Movie, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Europe, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Natasha Romanov Feels, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, steve is jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutterbutter167/pseuds/nutterbutter167
Summary: Natasha is just normal girl who lives with her family , she turned 18 years old and is ready to live her life and hopefully find her true love but however little dose she know that’s she is arranged to a man who she dose not knowSteve is rich playboy who lives with his dad  and he  just finished college(24y), he gets whatever and whoever he wants.  He is very much a jerk towards others, and he is set to help run his father's company. Steve never has had fallen in love before and doesn't plan to either.Watch as Steve and Natasha both meet each other unexpectedly  on trip all around Europe, both end not liking each other at first until one night alone together they end up falling in love. However Natasha is set to marry another man in arranged marriage in Russia.Will their love be strong enough for them to be together? Will Natasha father let her be with the man she wants? Can Steve stop their marriage before it’s to late ? Or will they lose each other for ever.had to re upload because first one got deleted
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff, Natasha Romanov/Alexei Shostakov | Alexi Shostakov, Pvt. Lorraine/Steve Rogers, Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on one of the most successful romantic movies if all time, I won’t say till the end, however, the sum of you might find out sooner or later but don’t say anything till the end and this is my first fanfic so sorry if it’s a bit rusty. Hope you enjoy and leave comment for Critiquing because I need all the help I can get !!! I’m trying to post twice or three times a week hopefully more, hope you like it ❤️
> 
> ps sorry for my first post it got deleted so here real thing

Date:March 1st, 1995  
Location: New York 

16years ago I was sitting in my plane to American with my wife Alaina And my first daughter Natalie, my home Russia looked so small up above yet it being the biggest country in the world.

American has been great home and I made sure that my two daughters Natalie and Yelena know their heritage and culture in place where everything so different, he sure was proud of his children 

His sweet little girl Natalie turned 18 couples month’s ago he was so excited to announce the big arrangement to her with his friend Alexander back home, he knows this is what’s best and anything that’s the best he will give to Natalie.

His phone was ringing  
Ivan”Hello, sweetheart I’m here safe”

Ivan said on phone in his work place

Alaina”okay darling see tonight”

back home in their apartment building where they lived for 16 years since they moved was Alaina and her two daughters

Yelena”mom why is that you always call him?? You already he gonna be there”

Alaina looked at her daughter with smile

Alaina “yes but when you care for someone so much you always want to make sure they are okay. Just like how i care about you and Natalie”

Yelena”ugh seeing my parents lovey dovey moments can be both gross and sweet at the same time” 

Alaina gave her annoyed look, yes she is still 12 but how can you not love seeing two people be fully in love? isn’t that something everyone wanted?She wasn’t like that to her parents 

Alaina”oh look at the time you need to leave right now!!”

Yelena got up and packed her things and got her shoes on

Yelena ”oh and don’t forget to call to make sure I get there safely even though nothing happens”

Yelena said amusingly with that smirk on her face, Alaina was now more irritated by her daughter just for calling her husband .

Alaina”alright alright leave now before I throw this at you “

Yelena giggled and left to school

Alaina cleaned the dishes and went to upstairs 

Alaina”Nat where are you??” 

Natasha”up here mom”

Natasha said up in here room. There she stay on window alcove looking out in this big place she called home for so many years, her beautiful green eyes scanned the area and started day dreaming.

Alaina”Nat what are you doing”

Natasha smiled

Natasha ” hey mom, I’m just thinking”

Alaina was intrigued 

Alaina”what exactly are you thinking about мой ангел” (my angel)

Natasha Swiftly turned her head around, her dark red curls never looked more beautiful then again they always looked perfect. She definitely inherited her father and mothers best features

Natasha”Ever since I became 18 I just.. been thinking about you know?”

Alaina looked confused . Natasha sighed 

Natasha” just I’m at that age where I start thinking more about...boys”

Alaina “oh I see”  
She chuckled 

Alaina “any boys in particular мой ангел”

She started blushing just thinking about it

Natasha” well just he is mysterious for now” 

Alaina tuck peace of her hair behind her eye

Alaina”mysterious huh? So you never met this man before?”

Natasha rolled her eyes, of course they wouldn’t understand.her father never did nor did her mom 

Natasha” that’s the point! I never met him but I have thought about and I wanna be with someone I truly will love.I never had boyfriend or anything I’ve been waiting, I want something special. All these boys I’ve Met nowadays are just horrible”

Alaina” what about clint”

Natasha showed disgust on her face, Clint was her best friend since she moved here. He was first to help in school since she didn’t know much English. He was bashed brother and everyone in her family consider him family as well .

Natasha”ewww no! Mom you know he is my best friend ughhhhhh, the thought dating is basically incest in my book.”

Alaina gave out a quit laugh

Alaina”yes yes I know, but how and why think about man you never seen or met” 

Natasha” because that's man will be the one that takes my heart”

Alaina raised her eyebrow, this girl has been reading to much romance novels.

Alaina”well yes of course but..”

Natasha” then yeah that’s how, I-“

Alaina “ but you shouldn't get your self this excited мой ангел”

Natasha face Looked dejected but quickly hides it,

Natasha”wait, what about you and dad”

Alaina looked down and smiled, that was another story for another time.

Alaina “that’s something I’ll tell you another time but just know we did end of up falling in love okay”

Natasha went on her bed and laid there

Alaina “thank you for sharing мой ангел, I know your getting older and things are different now but don’t give up on your dreams okay?you know a mother is always the best friend to have and I’ll always be here when you someone to talk too”

She gave her kiss on forehead then left.

Natasha closed her eyes than opened them back up 

Natasha “ I know I will find someone someday I just hope it’s soon”

Natasha went to bathroom got ready for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the year to 1995 from 1997, thought it make more sense


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that the first chapter was bad in my opinion, so hopefully this one is better and i hope my story telling gets better because my spelling and grammer wont.

Steve Rogers was ultimate playboy in all of New York. He hosted and went to parties all the time, got any girl he wanted, and had kick ass friend group of Bucky, Thor, Tony ,and Sam. He never dated anyone and only had one night stands and sometimes kept their phone number if he ever wanted to “hang”his friends were only relationship he had , well expect for his father who had take care of him all in his own after his mother died. Steve was only 7 years old and was very close to his mom, it was devastating having her gone.

Unfortunately his father was busy with work , he owned a Multi millionaire company in heart of Manhattan.  
Joseph felt horrible for not be able to be there some most important moments in his life, and tried his best to be there for his sonSteve had about around 10 nanny’s until he was old enough to be on his own. that’s when partying, drinking, always be late to everything started happening. His father was very impatient with his behavior and that fact after he finished high school, he thought he would already be working with him was unacceptable so he forced him to go to college after 2 year being out of school. 

Steve went to NYU for a Bachelor of Arts for about three years, today as he was about to graduating and to celebrate he partied all night with his friends. Bucky and Sam left around 1 are, while Thor and Tony left at 3 am which Steve end stay up still 7 am in the morning and was left sleeping in his poolside.

Buzz, buzz, buzz 

Steve woke from the poolside floor, he looked around to see that there about 2 girls and a bottle of beer Cannes in the pool. He didn't think much of it and went back to sleep....

Buzz, buzz, buzz

Steve” ugh, who is it”

Bucky” Bro where are you?”

Bucky said in a frantic voice, Steve was confused as to why he was shouting through the phone.

Steve” at home why? Oh and last was crazy I can't believe you guys left so early” 

Bucky” Steve are seriously at home right now when we are about to graduate in 40 minutes” 

Steve” FUCK”

Steve quickly got up and ran to his room to dress in his graduation clothes, before he went to his car he left a note for the 2 for the two girls to leave and not touch or steal anything and to leave their number as he forgot who they really were

He jumped over the hood of his car and on the front sit. His car was Lamborghini Diablo so he was sure to make it in time , hopefully before he gets arrested.  
Steve was in camp grounds now, he ran past and sometimes thought everyone to make it. He sure as damn hell Ain’t gonna miss his graduation   
Thor”hey you made it dude, I thought you were gonna be late like always” 

Tony” yeah, I would not be surprised if you missed this one stevie-boy”

Steve gave out a small frown, yeah he was always late but there are certain things you cannot miss.

Steve” hey it may be like that sometimes, but not today. How could I miss my own graduation”

The principal begins speaking and talking about inspirational shit blah blah blah or whatever 

Sam” you guys know they gonna tell us who failed this year? To everyone here”

All of them laughed at the same time, that's a person was definitely gonna be laughing stock of everyone 

Steve” Man that gotta sucks, I wonder who it is?” 

Steve liked around to see who it might be, his gaze sought the perfect contender

Steve” hey guys look”

Steve nodded towards Phil, he always quite one in the class. 

Tony” well now we know who failed now” 

They all Chuckled knowing how funny it's gonna be when the principal tells the whole school.

Steve” hey Phil ”  
Phil looked over at Steve who gave him his fakest cockiest smile yet

Steve” just wanna say best of luck to you man” 

Phil was surprised that he even was speaking to him? he was the most popular guy in college, hell all of New York even so why say something now??

Phil”ahhh thanksss..... man?”

Steve”ah don’t worry about it phil, just remember BeSt Of LuCk To YoU”

Sam,Bucky, Thor, Tony and them all laughed at the interaction.

Principle”and it is my great distressed to tell you all that someone in our class of 97 has failed, his name is...

Steve”well Phil sorry maybe next-“

Principle”Steve Grant Rogers”

“Gasp”the whole crowd and school gasp at what they just heard , Steve Rogers the most popular and biggest womenizer in all of New York and air to Rogers Fortune and company has failed . 

it was quite for good minute until few people stating laughing, including his friends and even phil .

Steve” hahahahahha aaa ummm good one” 

he lowered himself down on his chair to avoid more humiliation and pretend he was home. He is lucky his father was at work and didn’t have to witness this, he’d be so upset and disappointed at him.

After the graduation he told his friends he needed to go straight home to tell his... father, Steve stopped his car in front of his big mansion that he and his father lives in, he took a big sigh and got out of his car and walked to front door.

Steve” ahh dad you here??”

Joseph” yes son in my office come here”

Steve walked to his dad's office as slowly as possible, he didn’t want to face his dad’s wrath today at all he's still dealing with that hangover from last night and being humiliated today. Now in front of the door Steve took a deep breathe and calmed his nerves.

Steve” don’t worry Steve you got this, you know your old man and can get out of this situation Scott free”

Steve opened the door to see his dad sitting on his chair pouring a glass of beer for himself

Steve” umm ah hey- ah hay dad, ahhhh how was your dad”

Shit shit “how was your dad” really Steve Rogers you say dumb shit like that now??? oh boy this ain’t gonna go well. His dad rises his eye brow 

Joseph”oh well my ‘dad’ was good you know the usually boring meetings and you making breads meat for our family of two” 

His dad said smiling at him, but the smile felt kinda weird and creepy it sent shivers down his spin just looking at it. 

Joseph” say Steven why don’t you take sit here”

His father point at the chair in front of him

Gulp

Oh lord help him, this gonna be long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will try post tmr and this chapter was not that good but better then first one


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter should better and longer then the first 3

Natasha always loved ballet, it helped her forget she was in the real world and set her free from all earthly limitations and reason why she did after school ballet.

When Natasha first came to America things were pretty rough for her family since everyone called them Secret agents for KGB which she didn’t know what it was till she was around 6 years old, their neighbors were scared of them and never said hi and whenever she say hello to them they just walk right past her as if she didn’t exist.

School wasn’t any better, her hair was dark red and she was only red head in her school she also sure she was the first any of them have seen so of course she was bullied for it. So on account for being Russia in country that isn’t really friends with yours and being red head she never really had any friends. Which is why she started ballet it helped her forget and made her happy, it was one of the only things no one could take away from her.

one day a boy named Clint came in and was assigned to sit next to her, they bonded instantly and it became known right there they be best of friends. After she met Clint she ended up meeting Laura, Wanda, Carol, and Sharon in middle school and finally their friend group was completely. Natasha finally felt like as she belonged somewhere.

Natasha Recently both graduated high school and turned 18 this year, she didn't do much crazy stuff during her high school days since her parents more specific her father was very strict. Although he wasn't crazy strict like most but she know always I ask him for doing certain things, and one of those major things is a trip around Europe 

(Mean while at Natasha’s during chapter 2)

Wanda” hey are you sure you don't wanna ask like at all???”

Natasha” Wanda you know my dad is very strict, what can I possibly say that will make him say yes.”

Wanda sighed through the phone, she really wanted this trip to happen since it be there last month of freedom before they actually start their lives.

Knock. Knock. Knock

Natasha” oh looks like someone here I'll call you back, bye”

Wanda” bye ”

Natasha went to open her doorway to find her sister Yelena standing there

Natasha” yes, what is it”

Yelena” dads calling you, says he got important letter you need to read for us”

Natasha” ugh okay fine I’ll come just wait one sec”

Natasha quickly got her glasses and left downstairs wondering as to why her dad wants her to read, when he was very fluent in English and many other languages as well. She stop at the stairway entrance to see her dad jumping in excitement, as well as her mom and Yelena being very confused.

Ivan” Alaina it’s here!!! After so many years the latter we been wait for is here”

Alaina” oh okay Ivan”

Alaina said confused and kinda scared as to why he so happy from just one letter back home

Ivan” oh Alaina this letter is from Alexander, oh I’ve been waiting for 16 years for this to come”

Alaina” oh yeah...I remember now”

Yelena looked at what was happening, she has no idea why but this might go bad and good at someone’s end.

Natasha” hey dad you called me”

He turned and ran to hug her, it kinda startled her a bit

Ivan ” come Sweet child and read this to everyone ”  
Everyone sat on the couch in the living room 

Natasha begin reading

”Dear Ivan

It's been a long time my friend, but the promise and arrangement we did all those years back before you left to America still is alive and adequately there, so you know that we must start the wedding of Alexi Shostakov and Natalie Rom-“

Natasha stopped reading the letter after reading her name. She was getting married? To a man she never met before? Why tell her about this now and through letter from random man.

She quickly left the letter down on the coffee table and left to her room, Alaina looked at her daughter feeling sorry for not telling before hand.

Ivan” don’t worry мед(honey) she will come around and be happy with this engagement”

Alaina” yes of course don’t don’t you think you should have given her a warning beforehand. She has so many dreams she wants to accomplish and this ruins it”

Ivan “ well course it won’t, Alexi is good man and he will take care of Natasha and make her dreams come true. Trust me on this”

Alaina looked into his eyes and realized he was being serious about this and was very happy, especially since it means we are coming back home to Russia being the real reason we did show up here was for good education for our daughters.

Ivan” Oh Yelena come here мой ангел, let’s go get sum sweets for our family to celebrate yours sister engagement”

Yelena and her father went to car to grab sum sweeter to celebrate, this gave Alaina enough time to talk to Natasha.she walked upstairs until she made it to her door

Alaina” мой ангел you okay’

There Natasha was again sitting in window alcove all alone

Natasha” you know you were right, I shouldn’t think about true love since that’s already decided for me like other important things in my life”

Alaina sat next to her and wiped tear drop off her face

Alaina” I know you have had so many dreams you wanted to accomplish but who’s say you can’t do them after your married?? Huh what you say”

Natasha turned around to look at her straight in the eyes

Natasha “ mom you I want to travel the world,become ballerina , or even teach other people ballerina and once I was 21 I was gonna leave and accomplish them. And now that I’m getting engaged to a man I never met or seen before is just gonna throw it all a way”

Alaina” he could be nice,understanding man and will let you achieve those things мой ангел”

Natasha shook her head while looking straight into the moon

Natasha “ not just that mom but he not even the one I love”

Alaina also looked at the moon, now she understands why she looking at it. The moon always been synonymous with love.

Alaina” he could also be your true love too you never know?”

Natasha” you know what, just just forget I know where my place is”

Alaina Hugged her and gave her kiss and said goodnight, Natasha was still looking at moon just wondering if she will ever meet her true love or even if this Alexi guy was her true love. Oh well doesn’t matter either way,but the only thing that gets her through this by thinking about doing this for her dad, her whole family.

She went back to sleep that night feeling miserable that’s night and the morning after, leaving her dreams and romance in her life to stay asleep forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you can leave a comment on how its going so far plz do


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is longer then the other 3

(Rogers house)

Joseph” so son how was your graduation ceremony “ 

Steve” a well you know it was good I’m just glad I passed”

Damn what, why say it like that Steve you really suck at this . How you gonna take over your father’s company when you can’t even lie properly 

Joesph”ah well I heard few things about what happened and-“

Steve” WHAT! Wait who said something was it Bucky?Sam? Oh wait no it had to be Tony”

Steve said panicky to his father, who was looking at him with Confused look on his face 

Joseph” A no but now that you mention it.did anything happen there ?”

I really have big month and should learn to keep it shut, now I gotta tell him what happened. What’s worse that can happen I mean he could kick me out or not hire at his company.

Steve” well actually dad I need to tell you something and I want you to know that I love and I hope you understand “

Nice Steve tell him how much you love your old man that could loosen him up

Steve” I tried really hard to do good this year but unfortunately I couldn’t pass, they told everyone during the middle of graduation and I hope you understand I would have tried harder for you because you are so supportive and caring. I'd do literally anything for you and if your mad then that's completely understandable I just wanted to be the one to tell you”

Joseph started laughing out loud, it was surprisingingto say the least that his dad was laughing at him failing NYU and the fact he paid for all of it.

Joseph” Son I'm not mad at you, in fact, I'm very much proud of you” 

He got up and went to towards Steve and padded his shoulders end give him glass of beer, Steve gave him confused look 

Joseph ” Son let's toast to rogers legacy”

Steve” yeah to the rogers”

They toasted together their drinks, and drank every last drop then refilled. Steve can't believe his dadis okay with it, maybe he is genuinely happy for him

Joesph” son get up and come here” 

Steve got up and was Directed towards pictures of his great grandfathers on the wall

Joesph” Son what do you see here”

Steve” pictures of my grandparents “  
Steve Said confused , of course he knows who they were since, his dad told him so many stories about them that it made him wanna be just like them

Joesph “ yes but all have one thing in common, and that is they all failed school at some point, you see ur great great great great grand father failed high school and his son after and his son after”

Steve”so you telling me to feel less sad about failing because all my grandfathers ended up doing great things”

I mean what else would he be trying to say 

Joesph “ correct, they all failed even though yes they did go to oxford and Harvard all of them. They still failed at school at some point so although they never drink and Partied all night with different girl in bed every day they stilled failed”

Steve” Oh I see what your try to say dad”

Steve patted him on his shoulders and boy started laughing and saying how happy he was that his dad wasn’t mad which did bring something back in his mind

Steve” say dad, while I’m here I wanted to ask if Bucky, Sam, Thor , Tony and I can go on trip all around Europe in week so I was wondering if I could go??”

Joesph “ haha Europe you say huh?”

Steve” yes dad so what you say”

Joesph “ here hold this”

Joesph gave his glass of beer to Steve who was now holding both at same tim

Joesph “ now turn around”

Steve did as he said without thinking of what the next out come will be, although now he think about why-

Steve”Owwwwwuhhhh”

Steve said after his dad kick him in the ass, Steve started running away which in turn made his father chase him

Joesph “ come back her you fucking dumbass, what kind of idiot fails their bachelor degree”

Joesph said more profanities at him, and well kinda deserved it for wasting all his dad time and money. Joesph throw a vase at home from corner and it almost hit Steve in the head 

Steve” DAD WHAT THE FUCK TRYING TO KILL ME”

Joesph” maybe I am”

They ended up doing circle around his office couch, which led his dad to become to tired to continue. Joesph started coughing and Steve helped him lie down the got him some water.

Steve” dad are you okay “

While giving home sum water, he may looked good in shape and health but he wasn’t the same young man as he was before

Joesph “ ah Steve just your dad being old that’s all”

Both chuckled but Steve face then turned serious

Steve”your still same strong man I know when I was young, yeah I mean not as strong as you used to be but-“

Joesph cut him off  
Joesph “ woah woah hey I’m still as strong as I am and I definitely can beat you in arm wrestling match “

Steve” ahahaha sure old man”

Steve started to massage his dad shoulders since he seemed bit stressed out, probably from and keeping up with his son.

Steve” you dad it’s fine I won’t go on the trip, I failed and I need to changed by working harder as well start helping you at the company. I need to a start acting like an adult now”

Joesph turned and touched Steve face and looked him in the eyes

Joesph “ son when your mom was pregnant with you I made sure to work hard to get where I am for both of you, I lost most of what should have been my most fun years of my life but I had family to take care of. Now that you getting older I want you to experience what I never had and sure you may get to over board but at least you having fun, you can go on the trip to Europe at the very least go for me and live the years I unfortunately missed”

Steve wasn’t the type to show a lot of emotions to people, but if he were he’d be crying fucking waterfalls as we speck. His father wasn’t there as much as other dads in his childhood and teenage years but he still cared and that’s what counts, things did get hectic but as long as they know they loved each other and would always be there everything would be okay.

Steve “ dad your the best”

They hugged right there on that spot, afterwards Steve got call from Sam asking he still coming to party but he declined because he wanted to hang and spend sum Quality time with his old man.

Ps, they would also see if he was “right” about him beating him in arm wrestling 

————————————————————

Sharon”WAIT YOUR WHAT!!!??”

Natasha “ shhhh Sharon please be more quiet”

Sharon” sorry nat just so shocked like shit you’d getting married, at 18”

Natasha” I know I’m still taking this all in and it’s only been 2 days since”

Fast food work”next place”

Sharon and Natasha were down at Times Square shopping, right now they were getting hot dogs outside and talking about her “engagement “

Sharon” so your getting married where exactly “

Natasha “ Russia in my hometown I was born in, in 1 month and 3 weeks from now”

Sharon was shocked by this news. Of course she know Natasha get married some day she was that type of person but not like this, not arranged by her father to a man who could be hot or ugly 

Sharon “ say what if he really hot, I mean would you be complaining then”

Natasha “yeah guess but what if his a racist, sexist, narcissist, has a small dick, or serial killer

Sharon” where the hell did you think of these things”

Natasha rolled her eyes , proving that looks don’t matter because even if he was attractive they still might be something wrong with him.Sharon might be trying to help make things seem better but nothing really will at this point. Natasha feels as though she in fever dream since that day.

Natasha “ I’m sorry Sharon but I’ve been thinking about a lot of possibilities of what my unfortunately future husband will be like, and it’s been really stressing me out to point I missed my period last week. Ugh this whole thing is bullshit”

Sharon” okay I get it, let’s talk about some else....say have you talked to your mom and dad about the trip??”

Of course she bring it up, Wanda and them been trying to get her to ask for weeks now. Carol was able to get free tickets from her dad because he pilot of sum airport or whatever, and yes this great opportunity to have it’s just her father was very strict when came to these things.

When Natasha was 15 years old her class was supposed to go on school trip to the aquarium, when she asked her mom she said yes however her dad said no and in this household you need both parents to yes to something and if one said no then it’s no all together . So you think she could on trip in EUROPE when she wasn’t even allowed to go on school trip to fucking aquarium 

Natasha ” Sharon you know how my dad is like, my mom might say yes and you know I need both their Permission to go”

Sharon ” common just use your redhead charm on them”

Natasha looked at Sharon with confusion, disgust and just literally wtf , Sharon soon realize why

Sharon” WHAT! eww no not in that way, gosh you think to deep into things”

Couple minutes away from them

Bucky”I’m sorry Steve I don’t know if I can come “

Steve “ what why is it money because I can definitely pay for you if you want”

Steve was always the rich one and would always try pay and buy things for Bucky, while was nice of him and he always be grateful it just kinda was embarrassing and offending when he assume money was the problem

Bucky” no no it’s not about money Steve , my mom been sick lately and I need to there for her and Rebecca”

Steve” oh I’m sorry Buck , if you guys need anything I’m here and hey maybe they can stay at my house with all the maids and butlers. My father sure won’t mind having company”

Bucky “ I don’t know Steve , knowing my mom she probably feel bad about taking up space “

Pff take up space?? Like the house is big enough to fit 100 family’s inside of course space won’t be problem 

Seconds away from them

Natasha” I’m sorry Sharon but it’s just not an option to ask him”

Sharon” come one it can’t be that hard to ask, I mean look your going away forever to Russia who knows when we see each other again “

Natasha “ I’m sorry but it’s just impossible “

Steve” come one Bucky just think bout it”. 

The two walk right past each other both of their shoulders even touched , Steve turned Mesmerized by the dark red head he walked past.

Bucky” dude what you looking at “

Steve was trying to find her but she was gone in the crowd, Bucky was trying see what he was looking for but she probably gone now

Steve” ah nothing just thought I saw someone “

————————————————————

Natasha sat in her living couch thinking bout what Sharon said to her before she left 

Sharon”look I get it with your father but please try and ask, we living in 90s we are at the golden age of fashion, music, and movies you need to live it and experience it Nat. More importantly with your friends so please think about and try talk to your father.”

Sharon was right, the 90s are golden age for many things and she should experience it. Maybe she can convince her father to let who go, might as well give it a try she thought.

—————————————————————

That night

Steve, Thor and Tony where out tonight planing the trip while Sam and Buck stay home. However planing the trip quickly became partying, drinking to having 3 girls in there car.

Random girl #1 “ hey you think we can get more beer”

Steve “ don’t worry doll we will get you sum”

Steve turned towards tony

Steve” hey so you think you could get us sum beer at that convenient store”

Steve point towards what looked a man locking up for the night.

Tony” why can’t you or Thor do it “

Steve “ well we busy can’t you see”

Steve had of the girls sitting on his lap and kissing her neck and marking her giggling one of the many ways to get in a girls pants

Tony “ ugh fine but you paying”  
Steve gave him some money and he went to the man locking up the convent store.

Tony” hey man you think we can buy sum beer”

The man looked at him sternly 

Ivan” Can’t you seeing I’m close omg the store, I can’t sell you anything why don’t you come back tomorrow “

The man sounded very serious 

Tony” well just be really quick I mean it’s just beer an-“

Ivan” what did I just say huh??? I swear you Americans are too thick headed”

Now the man sounds more angry and menacing, definitely was Russian from the accent and the attitude 

Tony” okay just Relax I’ll leave you alone”

Toney went back to the car only see Steve take away his girl for the night, now he has 2 girls just like those other times

Tony” O cmon man really”

Steve “ don’t hate the player man hate the game ahaha”   
He giggled when one of girls started kissing him

Tony” well I couldn’t the beer so here the money”

Steve “ really man you suck ass, I will try and use my sweet American charm to get us sum beer, ladies please “

They moved off and Steve got off to go to the man

Random girl#2 “ hey come back soon Stevie “   
Steve” don’t worry baby I will”

He winked, the man finally was almost done closing so Steve came in to him quickly 

Steve” hello sir I need something form your store please “

Ivan” I’m sorry we are closed come back tomorrow “

Steve “ sorry to be a bother but I really need help , my head is in pain and I need some aspirin would you please to a fav to a fellow Russian “

Ivan raises his eye brow , was this man truly Russian he didn’t seem Russian or looked, and sounded but then again you never know

Ivan” your Russian?”

Great he fell into my trap Steve though 

Steve”yes my father moved here when I was just a kids, you know? Still Russian at heart love vodka and turnips”

Ivan “ fine but only for aspirin not because your Russian okay I’m not like that ”

Steve “ yes sir thank you so much”

Ivan was reopening the store and while he was doing that Steve looked his friends and did little dance at his success. 

Ivan led Steve inside the store, Steve saw the beer and needed to find a Excuse to get it , Ivan handed him the aspirin

Steve”thank you sir and for this generous gesture I should buy something else to help with your busses”

Ivan” no need it’s for free you can have it”

Damn what he gonna do now Steve thought

Steve” uhh no sir i insist, how bout this box of beer cans and I can pay double”

Ivan then started to get what he wanted, this man was trying to get beer cans even though he is closed. He wasted his time opening up for him too

Ivan” you are type of people who make Americans seem so bad, I show you kindness just for you to use me for your own gain”

Ivan said in angry voice, he will not let this shell of man get away with this.

Steve “ I’m sorry sir it’s not what you think I just thought I should buy something else while I’m here and give you extra cash”

Ivan” no leave it here and get out of my sight or else”

Jeez why he got he so uptight just beer and he been getting extra cash

Steve “ okay sir I’m sorry”

Steve was about to put the beer back but instead through the money at him and ran with the money

Steve “ Pleasure doing business with you sir”

Steve ran to the car while his friends and girls told him to hurry

Random girls #3” damn Steve that’s was soo funny”

Steve “ I know baby that’s how I do things”

They all laughed and went into the night to have more fun while Ivan watched with hatred in his eyes


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rest in peace Chadwick Boseman❤️

(Later that night)

Natasha “ say mom can I ask you something “  
Alaina “ sure you can sweet heart”

Yelena and her mom where all sitting in the dinner room table. They were doing their own things which was something they always did every night

Natasha “ well Carol dad gave her free tickets all around Europe and I’m going with Wanda , Laura and Sharon and I was wondering if I can go?”

Alaina eyes widened then she looked happy

Alaina” so an all around trip to Europe “

Natasha “yes”

Alaina “ with all of your friends “

Natasha “yes”

Alaina “ hmmm Yelena can you please call the mental hospital it seems like nat has gone crazy”

Yelena started laughing at what she said, but Natasha was not amused at all

Natasha “Mom!!”

Alaina laughed a bit too, damn she was funny no wonder everyone loved her

Alaina” I’m sorry Natasha but you think your father will say yes, because knowing him he will most definitely say no”

Her daughter really must be crazy to think she will be able go ,it’s not like she wouldn’t let her of course she would but Ivan is very adamant parent 

Natasha “ come on mom I know I can get him to say yes but I also need your approval too remember”

Alaina “ okay fine I say yes but you better hope your father is in a good mood today”

Natasha “ thank you so much mom”

Natasha huged her mom so hard she felt like she was gonna pop, she stopped when her mom started say she was hurting and she apologized.

Hour later they all three of them where dancing to sum American pop music, Natasha and Yelena were dancing with each other while mom was in kitchen 

Ding dong

Yelena “ oh no it’s dad”

Soon all two of them changed the music to Russian and sat on the couch reading, while Alaina went to open the door for Ivan 

Alaina “ hello мед how was work today”

Ivan let our a high sigh then said with aggravated voice 

Ivan “this one American who faked being Russian and having head ache lied to get beer Cans from the store”

He gave his jacket to Alaina who offered to put it away for him, seeing how mad he looked that moment 

Alaina “what exactly happened “

Ivan” I told the man and his friend that the store was closed yet still didn’t listen so they lied and I opened the store for them after closing it. Then inside I generously gave him aspirin for free but he still tried to take the beer cans, then after I figured out his plan I kicked him out of the store yet he still took the beer cans and through the the money at me. Him and his Degenerate of friends drove off, I swear Alaina you and the girls are lucky you won’t have to marry such disgusting excuses of man most especially American man I can’t wait to go back home to Russia.

Ivan finished his on his story and well let’s just say the whole Apartment building probably heard him, he really did seem upset about what happened 

Alaina “ your right Ivan why don’t you just sit and relax a bit мед”

Alaina gave Natasha that look of “I wonldnt do that if I were you” since she wanted to ask him that night about the trip

Yelena “ you if you sail in storm you are mostl likely to sink”

Natasha looked at her annoyingly 

Yelena “ okay sorry”   
And left her to stand in bottom of stairway praying to god

Natasha “ please god make him in good mood this morning “

If she can’t ask him tonight then maybe in the morning when he is all calm she can

————————————————————-  
Steve woke in morning after what last night he surprised he not dead, he drank so much beer he about to explode.  
He look around to see that the girls he was with left which is good because he would have kick them out and he too hungover to do so,he saw that they left note with there phone number on it. Steve throw it in the trash to be honest last night was not good at all he had better.

He went downstairs to get sum coffee from the kitchen to help with his hangover, it was something he always did and helped a lot. He was watching news since nothing else was on, while he was watching Sam and Bucky cane in

Steve “ hey guys what you doing here”

Sam” we just here telling you we gonna come to the trip to Europe after all”

Bucky” we thought maybe since your gonna be busy with work we might spend your last moments of freedom while we can”

Steve went to hug both of them, he very happy he can experience this with all of his friends

Steve “ that’s great man , I just can’t wait to see all the hot chicks we will see. Can’t wait to have fuck and just leave like I always do”

Bucky” you know Steve you can’t keep fucking around all the time, at one point you should settle down “

Sam” yeah after me and Bucky stopped sleeping with any women who had two legs we been more happy”

Steve “ guys you know that will never happen there are too many women, who have nice lips, face, hair , and most definitely boobs and ass in the world and I wanna experience them all, why just settle for one”

Bucky shook his head, Steve was very nice guy who will definitely get be able to get any girls but he only wanted them for one thing so he never had an relationship.

Ding dong

All three looked at the door Entrance

Steve” oh that’s pizza I order”

Sam“ you ordered pizza for breakfast?”

Steve” well yeah why not I was craving it”

Sam can never understand how such a perfectly fit guy like Steve who body would put WWF wrestlers to shame could eat so poorly

Steve opened the door to small fit young man with blonde hair, his name tag said “Clint” what kind of name was that he thought 

Clint” pizza delivery for Steve Rogers “

Steve” that would be me “

Steve handed home 20$ before grabbing the box of pizza and taking one out and biting it, Clint looked at the money confused? Where was the tip? He drove 40 minutes just to deliver it

Clint” I’m sorry where is the tip sir”  
Steve rolled his eyes at the Clint 

Steve “ why should I do that?its not like I have to”

Clint” well I mean not hard to give at least 2-3 bucks to someone who drove 40 minutes away from work to give you pizza”

Steve laughed this kid really thinks he should give him tip

Steve “ well maybe you should have gotten better job, I mean look at me look at my house”

Cling” daddy’s money really be doing good for ya huh”

Daddy’s money? Daddy’s money!!!! Who fuck this guy think he is talking to him like that 

Steve” you know what here your tip”

Steve throw his pizza slice on his shirt, he never said the tip had to be money. Steve smirked and shut the door in front of his face 

Clint” what a dick”

—————————————————————

Ivan walked down the stairs to get sum water, his head was still hurting from last night when those idiots came to his store. While he walked down the stairs he heard something 

Where the dreamy Volga flows  
There's a lonely Russian Rose  
Gazing tenderly  
Down upon her knee  
Where a baby's brown eyes glisten  
Listen

Every night you'll hear her croon  
A Russian lullaby

Just a little plaintive tune  
When baby starts to cry

Rock-a-bye my baby  
Somewhere there may be

A land that's free for you and me  
And a Russian lullaby

(Couldn’t find a Russian lullaby so here closest thing to it , it’s song from jerry Garcia)

That was Natalie singing the Russian lullaby that he sang to her when she was just a little baby

Natasha saw her dad standing in entrance way to kitchen she went to give him cup of water, he grabbed it and took her to sit down on kitchen table 

Ivan”You маленький фейерверк I remember when you just 2 years old sitting on that plane seat watching us leave the home land, you were so scared that you’d tired crying and you sat on my lab . I rub your head until you sleeping while singing that lullaby and from that moment on I know I had protect you and give you best things in life, now that your grown up you made more proud then I could possibly imagine “

Natasha may be still upset about her arranged marriage but her dad always did try do what’s best for her, and tried to give what ever she wanted . He worked all day and night for their family and told her that his money was hers and that everything that was his was also hers because he do anything for her

Natasha “ father you know that I love very much and appreciate everything you do for me, and I was wondering if I could ask you something 

Ivan” anything for you маленький фейерверк”

Natasha “ I was wondering if I can go on trip around Europe with my friends “

Ivan smiles faded away and he turned to look at nothing in front of him 

Natasha “ father in a month and couple weeks from now I’ll be going into a strange land I haven’t been in for years, not that I don’t want of course not but I want to spend all the free time I have left with friends I might not be able to see again . And I promise I won’t be doing anything wrong or crazy it’s just me Coral,Wanda,Sharon,and Laura that’s it”

Ivan still didn’t say anything nor looked at her , at the point Alaina and Yelena were standing at the end of steps of stairs watching scene both praying he say yes

Natasha “ please father just one month that’s all I ask and I will even use my own money “

Ivan looked at her finally his face was Static for few seconds until

Ivan” okay you can go”

Natasha “ REALLY”

Ivan smiles watching his daughter smile with joy and hugged her , soon Alaina and Yelena join in all four having family hug.

Natasha ran to her to call her friends

Natasha “ hey guys I asked my dad”

Laura “ andddd?”

Carol” what he say”

Natasha “ I can come “

Wanda” yayyayayayuya”

Sharon” yes I told you he say yes”

All 5 of them talked about the trip and planned where they should go and what to do

—————————————————————

Natasha later that day went to meet up with Clint at dinner near his house  
Clint”hey Natasha how are you?”

Natasha”I’m good how are you Clint “

Clint” ah not well really”

Oh no. Did him and Laura have another fight? Gosh I hope it’s not last time it so bad she had to intervene

Natasha “ oh really? Why is that”

Clint sighed in annoyance as if he reliving the memory in his head right now

Clint “ some rich cocky, narcissist, playboy through a slice of pizza at me. All for asking for a tip when I drove 40 minutes just for box of pizza”

Ugh of course Natasha hated the rush people of New York or just rich people in general, they always think they better then everyone else just because they have more money. 

Natasha “ What! I can’t never understand why it can be so hard just nice tip to people who did that work just for them”

Clint” yeah I guess living off his daddy’s money really must have made him like that”

they changed the topic to about they life was going, Natasha mostly asked about how are him and Laura are and if they had any plans for their relationships.

Clint” so what you wanna talk about”

Natasha “well the truth is that...”

She really wish didn’t have to tell him anything, it’s was already hard enough to tell Wanda and them. Clint he was different she known him longer and their friendship had long history 

Clint” come on you can tell me”

Natasha “ I’m engaged “

She blurted our, his face was confused for good minute until 

Clint “ha good one, I mean would have said something better but you always were bad at pranks”

Natasha “Clint please take this seriously “

Okay now he was listening 

Natasha “ days ago my father received a letter from an old friend, it said that I am supposed to merry his son Alexi “

Clint eyes widened. She was engaged? Who who? How could this happen to why?

Clint” can’t you talk to him to stop it nat”

She shook her head

Natasha “ I can’t my dad wants this and I can’t betray him, it’s like I have anyone else so I guess I’ll go through with it”

Clint” but you don’t even know this man,who knows what he is like”

Natasha “please Clint there is nothing I can do, all I ask if for support “

There is nothing he really can do, it was already decided way before she was born. So Clint know what he has to do

Clint” alright I’ll be there for you, but I come to wedding. I need to see what he is like before hand”

Natasha smiles and hugged him. She happy she has his support god knows he needs it, they both said goodbye and went back home. Natasha layed in bed thinking about her trip that starts tomorrow


	6. Chapter 6

Thor”2 hours until our plane should be lifting off”

Steve and his gang were at the airport waiting for plane to France, it was their first stop on their trip to Europe

Steve “ great gives me enough time to eat and gets some girls phone number”

Sam” you realize we gonna be gone for month right?”

Tony” don’t mean we can’t have fun on the phone “

Steve “ that is correct “

Tony and Steve went to talk to hot chicks in airport while Sam , Bucky , and Thor all went to eat some food at the food court.

Getting dropped off to the airport was Natasha and her gang of friends 

Carol”guys hurry please I don’t wanna miss it”

Wanda” Oh my god Carol we literally have 2 hours”

Laura “ yeah just calm down we here at the airport and we so much time left just breathe”

Carol was very Paranoid person. She always thought the bad of things which kinda ruined many trips for her family, which now makes sense why she not going with them this time

They grabbed their bags and luggage and went inside the airport, Sharon found a spot for them to relax until the plane was about to take off.

Natasha “ say you think they sell food here”

Laura “ of course they do, they food court just up the escalators there”

Natasha,Wanda , and Laura went to grab some food while Carol and Sharon stayed with their things. While going up the escalators Wanda asked

Wanda” Hey you think we will meet some cute Europe boys while we are there”

Laura “ I bet we will, my friend told me a lot of them look like Leonardo DiCaprio”

Natasha “ uhh last I checked you and Clint were still together “

Laura “ doesn’t mean I can’t look”

She winked, all of her friends were the flirty type even Carol who happened to get every boy she flirt with give her their number. Natasha on the other hand was bit shy and really wasn’t liking to be in relationships but don’t mean she didn’t have crushes but those never happened since she kinda ugly duckling then, now she more beautiful and her features would put most beautiful women in world in competition

Since then boys seem to have taken even more notice of her which really sucks now since she already engaged so even they do find cute European boys she couldn’t really do anything 

Wanda” hey lets get some McDonald’s “

Natasha and Laura “ sure”

Across from was Steve and some random girl

Steve “ say have I seen before? Where was it? Oh! At Ryan’s party right?“

Random girl” Hmm I don’t know I go to a lot of party’s maybe”

Steve Gave his signature smile that makes any girls drop their panties on the floor for him

Steve “ well when I saw you I was kinda scared to talk to you”

She leaned in closer

Random girl “ really? Why is that”

Steve” Well you so pretty and hot I thought you never want to be with guy like me”

She gave him her “aww” dumb girl face, it always happen when Steve hit on girls like her. such an easy target

Random girl “ well your here now so what you say”

She trailed her finger down from his shirt to his belt

Random girl” we makeup for what could have been”

He gave her a smirk and took her to nearest Bathroom stole

—————————————————————

Worker”order 39 ready”

Wanda” here”

Wanda grabbed her food and went to find Natasha and Laura who already got their orders, she found sitting not far away until

”thump”

Bucky” wow I'm sorry there, are you okay”

Wanda” yeah I'm find no worry I-”

Damn. There stood y’all handsome dark man with steel blue eyes, honestly never really seen anyone as perfect really. She was lost in eyes she didn’t realize he was calling her

Bucky “ hey uhh are you good”

She soon realize what she was doing

Wanda” ooh I’m sorry I didn’t meant to... well I...I was just ummm I just zoned out”

Bucky” ooh it’s fine I do that times, just be more careful next alright?”

Wanda “yes I will thank you so much”

He winked at her and walked away, Wanda ran back to where Natasha and Laura are

Wanda “ Guy I bumped into someone and fell”

Natasha “Oh gosh are you okay?”

Wanda “ of course I am just the guy who I bumped was really attractive, omg his eyes were to die for “

Laura “ aww that’s so sweet , did you get his name”

Wanda really can dumb , shit how could I forget to ask his name. I guess he’ll just be good memory

Wanda “ damn it, no unfortunately guess just be good memory I guess”

Natasha “ ah well don’t worry maybe you’ll find someone in Europe “

After they finished their food, Natasha went to bathroom. While she was about to open the door she heard someone moan.

She put her head against the door and heard it again 

Natasha “ eww what the heck is wrong with people “

She walked away to another stall, she never had sex before or done anything sexual at all since she never saw the point doing it with anyone she dated or met

That’s why she never understand man who only had sex with women never had relationship those type she never see her self dating ever

————————————————————

Random girl”so can I get your phone number”

She had hope in her eyes that he say yes they could do this again 

Steve” uhhh sure thing it’s 345 7778 and oh shit umm 6547 okay”

She typed it in her phone gave him peck and left

Steve was glad she left and not check if his number was real, every time a women asked him for his number he give them fake one cause he never would do it again with same women

So many beautiful women in world, some had great eyes,lips, Boobs, and ass just why not try them all?

Tony”hey Steve where were you”

Steve”well you know the usual “

He smiled they all know what he meant by that

Thor” well good thing your done our plane leaving soon come on”

They left to go on bored and sitting on the plane already was Natasha and them

Coral” Thank god we made it guys”

Sharon” you literally made us go 40 minutes early in line “

Coral” okay and so what we made it”

Wanda” guys just relax soon Europe”

They laughed thrilled they be in Europe soon and see all its wonders

All them were doing four were talking about what they should do while Natasha was reading her favorite book while Steve and them got on bored

Thor”wait we not in first class”

Steve”Sam I told you to get it in first class man”

Sam”what? You gave me only enough for second class bro”

Bucky”Steve you really should look at the pricing”

Tony” guess your not as rich as you look ahah owhhha”

Steve smacked him on head, sometimes Tony really did get into his nerves quit a bit

All sat in very back for plane, Bucky and Thor were flirting with flight attendants, while Bucky and Tony were arguing about the best NFL team was, Steve however was just listening to music looking out the window think about the trip and how maybe it could go well


	7. Chapter 7

All of them were coincidentally in the same hotel some where in France , they were staying there for the night since their train was leaving in the morning. The girls fell asleep early because they didn’t wanna miss(coral mostly forced them) the boys did the same while Steve stayed up all night drinking and watching movies, they warned him he should sleep soon but he didn’t care they would wake him up right?

—————————————————————

Coral”god where is nat I thought she was at bathroom”

Laura”there was Line remember “

Sharon “shit we gonna leave soon”

Wanda”you think she drowned?”

“Shut up” all three said, Wanda could sometimes say really dumb things and now a days they can’t tell if she’a lying or being serious

It was morning where their train would leave to Paris where they cost its many beautiful landscapes and house, they went on taxi together and made just on time however Natasha had to go to bathroom since they were in hurry that morning. However there was long line up and since they had some time before train left she thought she make it

Thor,Sam,Tony, and Bucky all went on the I as well but Steve said he come later since he was pretty hungover from last night, they left without him knowing he whine and not go so they said they call him to see if he was coming

Tony”God where is he “

Bucky” I know we should have forced to go he always dose this”

Sam”hey Thor you told him where the train was right?”

Thor”No?”

All looked at Thor for quick second untill...

“SHIT!!”

Steve ran to main area of train station to see where his train was, having no idea where the hell he was going”damn I should left with them god Rogers you are so fucking dumb”

While he was reading the bored, Natasha ran right next to him doing the same finally managed to get in the washroom. She unfortunately also forgot her Tran number since she forgot Sharon had her pass so she had to look

Both were reading the bored untill they managed to find the train they were supposed to be in, both ran in opposite direction looking for their train. Natasha accidentally went wrong way so she want the way Steve went, he managed to get on until he saw Natasha tuning towards the door to train.

Steve “damn she looks so hot” he thought. He ran through his hair and gave his most sexy smirk yet, he help out his hand and Natasha grabbed on and pulled into the train and started leaving right away.

Natasha graves her luggage and put them on ground they unfortunately opened while she was running and luckily nothing fell or so she thought. Steve tried opening the door to other side of train where his friends were

Steve”c”mom door open ughh” he grunted 

Steve”ahah this door really stuck in there isn’t it?”

He laughed 

Steve” Open Sesame”

He laughed again, he sat down next to her on floor of train while she started reading her book. This girls seemed really into which is weird because... he was right there! And Adonis was right in front of her and she rather read that book ??who even reads now a days?

While he was thinking he felt something under his butt, he moved to find ahhhh..... well..her Lacey black bra. Steve looked at it then turned to her 

Steve”umm I think I got something of yours here ma’am”

She looked and become mortified seeing this random man holding her bra, she quickly grabbed it and looked disgusted and annoyed by him already

Steve”yeah..”

He said awkwardly, tapping his thumps together while Natasha went back to reading. Seconds later 

Steve “say have I seen before? Where was it? Oh! At Ryan’s party right?“

Saying the exact same thing he said to that girl from the airport

Natasha “ I don’t ever go to party’s”

She said in stern not so amused voice

Steve “hahaha me too, I don’t like them at all ahaha “  
He laughed awkwardly this girl really seem not interested but that won’t stop him, a warrior never gives up a fight

He fixed himself up again and started talking in his sexy voice 

Steve”you know your eyes remind of someone “

“Ugh” she thought in head 

Natasha “ really who?”

Again looking at him with those piercing and beautiful yet annoyed eyes

Steve”my mother, she had beautiful green eyes that glowed when-“

Natasha “listen can you please leave me alone I’m trying to read you see”

Steve “hahaha okay no problem “

God she really not seemed interested at all, but damn was she hot and he know she break sooner or later, he started to look at what she was reading over her shoulder but she moved away from him again and this time facing towards him with her book covering him. He stilled tried to look at her book to point he was very much in her personal space

Natasha “ugh what are you doing ,you are in my personal space “

And right on cue Sharon open the door

Sharon”Natasha?”

Both got up quickly form their position 

Sharon “ Natasha there you are and- oh you found some new friends “

She looked at Steve 

Steve “ah yes me her friend Steve and you?”

Sharon” my name is Sharon “

He grabbed her hand and kissed it and she giggled , Natasha was already grossed out by the scene and wanted to get away from him immediately 

Natasha “ Sharon can we please go”

She looked sad to leave Steve behind but she looked pretty angry so she listened 

Sharon “ okay let’s go and bye Steve “

Steve “bye Sharon

She winked and left

Natasha was about to leave when

Steve “ and bye to you to ahh what’s your name I never got it?”

Natasha “Just shut up”

She left and “ accidentally” hit him on the knee when she exited to door, Steve let out grunt

Steve “ I hate girls so much “

—————————————————————

Tony”Steve hey buddy thought you didn’t make it”

Steve “ hey I wouldn’t miss this for the world

Bucky” didn’t you says that for your graduation?”

Steve brushed off what Bucky said 

Thor”where were you man we calling you “

Steve “ ahh you know nothing much just sum girl came and-“

Sam” wow what girl”

Steve “well I helped this girls get on train and let’s just say we got along very well”

He smiled , he always loved telling his story’s about how he scored a girl even if this time it didn’t work

Bucky” what happened?”

Steve “ after I helped her, she held on to my biceps and looked straight into my eyes”

Meanwhile with Natasha and her friends

Natasha “ he said all the old tricks from the book thinking he get somewhere”

(Steve POV)

Steve “ after I charmed with my words she started kissing my neck down towards-“

(Natasha POV) 

Natasha “ after he tried to get into my personal space , properly tried to kiss or touch me “

(Steve POV)

Steve “ she got lower lower and-“

Thor” and what”

Steve” I’ll leave it tip your imagination, it’s too good to spill out”

All the man looked saddened that fact he wouldn’t tell what happened even if it wasn’t the truth

Steve “what can I say women just love me too much”

(Natasha POV)

Natasha ” I swear to god boys these days, they always the same thank god I never dated one”

All nodded in agreement expect for Sharon who was even listening, she was thinking about Steve and where he was right now

Carol “ guys I got us an invitation Paris !!”

She said excitingly, all the girls looked at the invitation card that’s was covered in gold. Who know their trip would start this way

Sharon “ PARIS! there be their be singing, music and dancing and most importantly .....boys”

Natasha “did she even listen to me??” Natasha thought

She said ecstatically, now they all were excited for this party and who knows maybe they will find some boys in that party 

————————————————————  
Bucky “ hey we got invitation in Paris for a party”

Tony” ehhh that sounds fun we should go who knows how many hot chicks we will find “

He stuck his tongue out in sexual manner

Steve sat backing watching his friends bicker about the party, what a way to start a trip he thought 

Little did he know this trip would change his life forever


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel as though I’m actually not getting better at all and I feel like giving up but I don’t want to, I want go through with this

It was night time in Paris and Natasha and them were all dressed up for big event which ended of turning out to be really really.... boring.

Some big lady was singing Opera while everyone else was eating and having their own conversation while they were looking around asking why it was so boring 

Laura “ omg how can a party be this boring “

Carol”I blame Sharon “

Sharon” WHAT! What did I do”

Natasha “ you said it be more fun”

Sharon” well how was I supposed do know this be shit show”

All fell into awkward silence, their wasn’t really anything to do expect talk and eat but all were kinda mad that the party was this bad, like this was the first day of traveling god damn Europe! But unfortunately it turned in shit show

Later on Steve and his friends arrived 

Thor” hey this looks kinda nice “

Tony” I think correct word is “boring”

Steve” yeah who was the idiot that said we should go”

They all looked at Bucky , he looked away as if nothing was happening like he didn’t do anything at all till Steve smacked him right in back of the head

Bucky” HEY” what the hell man “

Steve “ being an idiot have consequences”

Sam” hey look over their guys”

Across from there were Natasha and them , all were in beautiful dresses that made them stand out in the cowed which immediately caught all of their attention

Sharon looked over and saw Steve 

Sharon “ hey guys look boys”

Natasha looked over to see him, oh god what was his name Stan, it Steve or whatever he was the one one train, why out of all places he be here. She quickly garbed the Menu to hide her face so he won’t notice her

She said in flirty tone, she pointed her finger for them to come over 

Steve” let’s go” he smirked 

Sam” but-“

He stop Sam before he could finish and all left towards them. All of them were wearing tuxedos and looked sharp and handsome, Sam and Thor works black ones, while Bucky wore white, Tony wore black but designs on them, and Steve wore dark navy blue one.

All made to table 

Sharon “ hey Steve nice to see you again “

Steve gave her his classic charming smirk

Steve ” hey Sharon nice to see you too, what coincidence that you and your lovely friends all here as well and might I add you look especially beautiful tonight”

He garbed her hand and kissed it and looked up at her with his piercing blue eyes that would make all women in room take their clothes off

Sharon “ oh Steve ahh.... would you and your friends like to sit with us”

Sam” thanks but we already have-“

Steve kicked him on his leg to shut him up, can he see he trying to get some tonight 

Steve “ we would love to”

So all got extra chairs, all quickly got along more specific Sharon and Steve who were completely flirting it off right now but they weren’t the only on

Bucky” hey I remember you, your the one from the airport right?”

Wanda “ yeah I can’t believe I’d see you here again “

Bucky “ well I hope you don’t mind might I say you look extra beautiful tonight but not that you didn’t in the airport but-“

Wanda “ oh I get it thank you and might I say as well you look extra crips your self tonight”

What heck flirting is that I feel like I’m watching 40s romance movie Laura thought, watching the two from other side while she was talking with Thor . He is really nice guy kinda like general giant since he so fracking huge , both talking about a girl he taken interest upon and her name Jane. Her and Thor went college with him and his friends and he wants to ask her out and since she been in relationships for years now she can help him

Sitting next to them was was coral, Sam and Tony who all were talking about who had better Pokémon collection, which yes kinda weird that 20 year olds would have something so childish but then again not all things should be age restricted 

Coral” I have all starter Pokémon evolutions in perfect condition “

Sam” I have all fire type Pokémon in min”

Tony “pfft I have over 2500 cards”

Carol” you know for guys who look like they run huge business to own Pokémon cards kinda funny”

Sam and Tony “ yeah well for a 19 year old girl to have collection also seems kinda funny and weird “

Carol” what dose me being girl have to do with anything “

Tony” Pokémon more of guy thing “

Carol” WHAT”

Sam step up and started talking before carol throw a huge fit to Tony

Sam” no it’s just girls don’t really do that type of stuff”

Carol” since when did cards become gender thing”

Tony” oh god”

While they argue over that Natasha literally all was doing was looking over the menu reading everything just to avoid steve, he was been extremely flirty towards Sharon the whole but she was also doing the same 

Gosh she should know just from looking at him and talking to him, not to mention what she told him that he was more of the hitting it and quitting it kind. Seriously who eve dose that again how can you have sex with someone you barely know ?

Steve” say have I seen before? Where was it? Oh! At Ryan’s party right?“

Natasha “ wait a min-“

Sharon “ Ryan hmm I don’t know I go to a lot a party’s so maybe”

Steve “ ahah you know Sharon you have very beautiful eyes “

Natasha “ oh my god”

Sharon “ that’s so sweet thank you”

He grabbed her hand and began kissing it very sexually , Sharon gave off a very light moan

Steve” they kinda remind me of someone “

Sharon” who”

Natasha was sitting back watching them with displeased face

Steve “ my mother, she died when I was young and your beautiful dark brown eyes and I just never forget them”

Sharon” aww omg Steve that so sweet of you”

What the actual fuck , this guy really is using the same shit ass lines he used on her on Sharon. Was that really all he has might I say it’s good thing he he so hot or else- wow wait I said hot shit no no don’t think about that Natasha stop.

Steve “ you know I’m very artistic Sharon I have magical fingers”

Sharon “ ahh really what do you”

Steve “ well I most definitely play better then what they do here”

He was looking at the lady singing, was this really how old people listen to music because this is boring 

Steve” I play guitar and I have been since I was little “

Sharon “ damn you must have very magical fingers”

Steve “yes and they can do other things as well they are that magical “

He said in very dirty manner, he went back to kissing her hand up her arm untill

Natasha “ ladies and gentlemen “

Say that voice sounds very familiar Steve thought and he turned to see oh no

Natasha “ it appears that we have gifted performer tonight here with us so I would like to introduce you to Steve Rogers “

Lights were put on him and almost fell off his chair , everyone started clapping even everyone on the table did. He walked up on stage very nervously and stood next to Natasha 

Steve “ haha what are you doing “  
He whispered into her ear 

Natasha “ what’s wrong you said your were gifted performer so I thought it be nice for you to show your talent to everyone “

Steve “ uhhh yeah but listen I-”

Natasha “ c’mom Rogers everyone wants to hear your magical fingers”

With that she left to stand seconds away from the stage probably wanted to have front view of the show, they gave him guitar and put chair aside too. He sat down with the guitar while everyone sat watching him, if it’s show they want it’s a show they get he thought.

He started playing expect it was really really horrible maybe even worse then that but it was still horrible. Steve looked as though he know what he was doing as if it was good, he started doing weird moves to make it look better but made kinda worse.

Natasha stood there laughing under her mouth “god this is so humiliating “ she thought

Right when he finished he looked at crowed with smile on his face and well only clapping you could hear was cricket then Natasha slowing clapping her hands to “congratulate him”

She started walking away from stage smiling in victory that was until she heard something 

Natasha “ no way“

Baby, everything is all right, uptight, out of sight  
Baby, everything is all right, uptight, out of sight  
I'm a poor man's son, from across the railroad tracks  
Only shirt I own is hanging on my back  
But I'm the envy of every single guy  
Since I'm the apple of my girl's eye  
When we go out stepping on the town for a while  
My money's low and my suit's out of style  
But it's all right if my clothes aren't new  
Out of sight because my heart is true  
She says, baby everything is alright, uptight, out of sight  
Baby, everything is alright, uptight, clean out of sight

Everyone looked taken back from the fact that he was actually singing and playing the guitar really well, Sharon and them were cheering him on completely forgetting what happened moments ago

Natasha stood there shocked. He really wasn’t lying now everyone loves him, she turned around furiously to walk until two man pushed her down on chair and pushed her towards him

She's a pearl of a girl, I guess that's what you might say  
I guess her folks brought her up that way  
The right side of the tracks, she was born and raised  
In a great big old house, full of butlers and maids  
She says no one is better than I, I know I'm just an average guy  
No football hero or smooth Don Juan  
Got empty pockets, you see I'm a poor man's son  
Can't give her the things that money can't buy  
But I'll never, never make my baby cry  
And it's all right, what I can't do  
Out of sight because my heart is true

They pushed her off the chair and now she was standing in middle of stage while Steve jumped up at same time many of dancer came out with him

Sharon” wow how did he manage to get them To come”

Thor” well Steve has his way he very interesting man”

Sharon “ he sure is”

She liked her lips and wished she was in Natasha please right now

He tried to dance with her but she refused trying to walk but the dancers and waiters wouldn’t let her, so he went back to her seat and sat there trying not to watch or listen 

She says, baby everything is alright, uptight, clean out of sight  
Baby, everything is all right, uptight, clean out of sight  
Baby, everything is all right, uptight, hahahahaha, yeah  
Baby, everything is all right, uptight, way out of sight  
Baby, everything is all right, uptight-

It seemed he didn’t give up on dancing with her and offered his hand till he quickly switched to Sharon, she looked Like 6 year old in Christmas morning god she looked excited 

They danced really good with each other , they did look like attractive couple I mean not like she cares he did want to dance her first but- why do I sound jealous I should be happy he stop trying to persuade me to dance with him! Right?

He let Sharon go and walked up to Natasha and offered again but she declined, knowing Steve he didn’t take no as an answer 

She's a pearl of a girl, I guess that's what you might say  
I guess her folks brought her up that way  
The right side of the tracks, she was born and raised  
In a great big old house, full of butlers and maids  
She says no one is better than I, I know I'm just an average guy

He still was offering such gentlemen she thought but no, then he aggressively took her out of the chair to stage and danced with her. 

At first she was angry but then slowly started to enjoy it, she twirl around a few times and all dancers were around them and looked really romantic if they were on date, not that they were or ever will be but still was nice.

The song finished and they both stopped looking into each others eyes as though they were about to kiss until everyone started clapping and saying encore, he immediately switched and dropped her straight on floor 

Natasha “ ouch”

Steve “ THANK YOU EVERYONE, but I think that’s enough for today “

Their friends came up and told him how good he was 

Sharon “ you really do have magical fingers Steve “

Steve” thank you hey let’s get out of here and actually so something fun”

“ yeah “ they went to leave while Natasha say on floor staring at Steve with Hatred in her eyes

—————————————————————  
𝔹𝕒𝕔𝕜 𝕒𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕙𝕠𝕥𝕖𝕝 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕪 𝕨𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕤𝕥𝕒𝕪𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕚𝕟

Sam” that was really show you put up their man”

Tony” yeah did you and that Natasha girl plan this out”

Steve “ pfft no she did, probably jealous for her friend Sharon , I mean I don’t blame her”

Bucky” well you showed her, hey what you guys think of that Wanda girl “

Thor” didn’t really talk to her why?”

Bucky shruged

Bucky “ she seems really nice and looked really beautiful tonight”

Bucky really did feel that way towards her, she seemed different from all his other girlfriends and one night stands seemed like this would go somewhere 

Bucky” I hope see her again “

—————————————————————

Baby, everything is all right, uptight, out of sight  
Baby, everything is all right, uptight, out of sight

All of them sang while getting ready for bed , Natasha was only one not singing since she was still pretty upset 

Natasha “ y’all really going to sing that in front of me”

Laura” why what’s wrong”

Natasha looked at her with a” really asking”

Natasha “ he literally dropped me on ground and left, oh and thanks for leaving me behind “

Sharon “ well you did set him up to fail”

Natasha looked taken back , okay yeah she was but he still was rude jerk playboy

Natasha “ well he was using the Exact same pick up lines he sued on me to you”

Sharon “ so I mean everyone has their own style and plus he so attractive I really didn’t care or pay attention “

Ugh of course, don’t her wrong Sharon is good person but she boy obsessed and really dose make her blind to things

Sharon “ anyways I hope we see him again I have unfinished business “

Coral” yes and maybe Tony will be there and I can kick his ass like a girl”

She cracked her knuckles, one thing she hated in life was misogynistic man

Wanda “ yeah and maybe Bucky will be there too”

Laura “ you really seemed to take liking to him Wanda”

Wanda “ he just so handsome and such a gentleman , I just can’t get enough of his smile oh and his eyes are just so... mmm”

Natasha “ okay okay can we go to sleep please I had bad night”

Sharon “ I sure didn’t “ 

Natasha throw a pillow at her and they all laughed, Wanda slept with smile on her face thinking about Bucky and their night together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your reading this story can you please comment how it is so far I welcome any type of constructive criticism unlike some people, so if you can please do so I kinda losing motivation but I can’t give up now , thank you for your patience and reading my story ❤️ Enjoy

Next day

Laura” hey so what’s our next stop “

Carol” jeez it’s barely been 3 days since we came here”

Laura “ well yeah but I’m kinda over Paris I wanna see Switzerland it’s where my grandpa came from”

Wanda” don’t worry we will go there soon enough “

All of them were out exploring Paris, they mostly went shopping and sight seeing since it was their first time being there.Since they had tight schedule they needed to all sightseeing in one day

Natasha was already over what happened last night, knowing she properly won’t ever see him again so why should she look to deep into it

At the moment they were in park after buying some ice cream, they were planning on going in the Eiffel tower that was near by. All were dressed to impress since they were gonna take tons of pictures

As they were walking they all saw few familiar faces 

Sharon “ oh look it’s Steve and them”

She said Excitingly, oh how the odds of them seeing them here were so low but seems destiny had different plan in mind

Steve looked bit sad and apologetic, he slowly walked towards them then he slowly looked at his friends then turned back to them

Steve “ Natasha “

All looked at her she was standing there wearing white see through dress with light blue tank top over, she looked really beautiful if she didn’t look so Unamused

Steve “ Natasha I would like to apologize for last night and what happened on train.

She looked astonished that he was apologizing , she looked at him suspiciously finding any sign he was lying but those blue puppy dog eyes seem to say other wise

She walked up towards him till there was no space between them, Sharon crosses her arms and looked away 

Steve “ I was such jerk towards you in both situations, I know what I did was wrong and I take full responsibility for what happened and I promise I won’t ever act like again. You see I had rough child hood my mom died and my dad wasn’t really their so if you gave me the chance to make it up to you I promise”

She looked at him, he eyes were filled with so much emotions, “what a poor soul” she thought 

Natasha “ it’s okay Steve I forgive you, and I’m sorry about your mother” 

He smiled and garbed something form his backpack 

Steve “ here this flower I picked it remind of you and your beautiful red hair”

Her friends giggled (Minus Sharon”) what sweet thing to say they all thought, this guy really was something else but

Natasha “aww how sweet than- auh what”

That “flower” he gave to her was actually fake one that unfortunately shot water out

Steve “ ahhahaha got you, I can’t believe you actually fell for that”

He and his friends all ran back but just before they left Bucky thought he should say something to Wanda 

Bucky” HEY WANDA YOU LOOK VERY BEAUTIFUL TODAY “

Wanda “ THANK YOU, YOU LOOK NOT SO BAD YOURSELF”

He winked then ran back to his friends, Wanda cheeks turned red but soon went back to normal when she saw Natasha cruise at them and through the flower towards their Direction but they were to far

Sharon “ well that was something “

She glared at Sharon with her piercing green eyes, she already had horrible night because of him and now this god she wish she could just pluck his ugly blond hair out of his Scalp

Sharon “ wow wow chill dude, yes what he did was bad but that was kinda funny thought sorry”

Carol “ yeah you gotta admit that”

They laughed but Natasha still was thinking about how she was gonna kill Steve Rogers

—————————————————————  
Bucky” say why did you do that Steve “

Steve “ well when I saw Sharon I know she be with them so I thought I get payback “

𝐻𝑜𝑢𝑟𝑠 𝑎𝑔𝑜  
𝑆𝑡𝑒𝑣𝑒 ℎ𝑎𝑑 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑔𝑜𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑛 𝑎 5 𝑓𝑟𝑒𝑛𝑐ℎ 𝑔𝑖𝑟𝑙𝑠 𝑝ℎ𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑛𝑢𝑚𝑏𝑒𝑟 𝑢𝑠𝑖𝑛𝑔 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑎𝑚𝑒𝑟𝑖𝑐𝑎𝑛 𝑐ℎ𝑎𝑟𝑚𝑠, 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑦 𝑤𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑖𝑛 𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑡𝑢𝑎𝑟𝑛𝑡 𝑒𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑙𝑢𝑐𝑛ℎ 𝑡𝑖𝑙𝑙 ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑎𝑤 𝑠ℎ𝑎𝑟𝑜𝑛, ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑎𝑏𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑜𝑟𝑐ℎ 𝑡𝑖𝑙𝑙 ℎ𝑒 𝑟𝑒𝑚𝑒𝑏𝑒𝑟𝑒𝑑 𝑙𝑎𝑠𝑡 𝑛𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝑎𝑛𝑑 ℎ𝑜𝑤 𝑛𝑎𝑡𝑎𝑠ℎ𝑎 𝑝𝑢𝑟𝑝𝑜𝑠𝑒𝑝𝑓𝑢𝑙𝑙𝑦 𝑤𝑒𝑛𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑚𝑎𝑘𝑒 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘 𝑏𝑎𝑑

𝑂𝑓 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑟𝑠𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑑𝑖𝑑𝑛𝑡 𝑔𝑜 𝑤𝑒𝑙𝑙 𝑠𝑜 ℎ𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝑜𝑓 𝑎𝑛 𝑖𝑑𝑒𝑎 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑡𝑜𝑙𝑑 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑓𝑖𝑟𝑒𝑛𝑑𝑠 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑜𝑓𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑦 𝑤𝑒𝑛𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑡𝑜𝑦 𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑟𝑦 𝑛𝑒𝑎𝑟 𝑏𝑦 𝑡𝑜 𝑔𝑟𝑎𝑏 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑦 𝑛𝑒𝑒𝑑. 𝐴𝑓𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑦 𝑤𝑒𝑛𝑡 𝑡𝑜𝑤𝑎𝑟𝑑𝑠 𝑛𝑎𝑡𝑎𝑠ℎ𝑎 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑚

𝐸𝑛𝑑 𝑜𝑓 𝑓𝑙𝑎𝑠ℎ 𝑏𝑎𝑐𝑘

Sam” but you got like tons of chicks phone number even that old opera singers “

Steve “ yeah I will say that was plus but still she got what she had coming”

Steve and the gang went to bar near them, they drank the rest of the day away , they were too drunk to drive or walk back so they got a cab, on drive back they started talking about their next destination 

Tony” okay so tomorrow we have to leave to train station it’s leaving around 11 so we have plenty of time”

Sam” where are we going?”

Thor” Switzerland Zürich it’s actually quit beautiful place I’ve seen pictures “

Bucky” sounds great, let’s just make sure a certain someone doesn’t miss it”

All four looked at Steve who was sleeping drunkly after having so many beers he passed out, already 2 days in he blacks out from drinking to much not surprising 

—————————————————————

Thor” hey Steve, I’m surprised you woke up in time”

Steve “ you think 8 beer bottles can break me, you should known by now man”

Thor” yeah yeah hey let’s go on train should be leaving soon they probably waiting on us”

The duo were out getting some water, they left that morning to train to Zürich, right know they stopped at small town since train need to refuel or some bizz 

Steve looked around to take in the scenery, it was quite beautiful Switzerland. His eyes landed on tourists shop that sold many things, but what caught his eyes were pairs knives, called him kid but action movies were one of his favorite and he always liked the ones who had knives, he took in collecting them but not in creepy sinister way but fun and cool way

Steve “ I’ll get on just let me quickly buy something before we leave”

Thor” okay just don’t miss that train okay”

Steve “ okay I won’t dude”

Steve was about to walk away till Thor garbed his shoulder to pull him back to face him he looked serious and but sinister

Thor” Steve don’t miss the train okay, nod”

Steve nodded his head , Thor let him go and face quickly turned back normal with smile. “Wow that was weird ” Steve thought while walking towards the store, maybe he just doesn’t want the trip to mess up by him missing it makes sense 

Store owner” what can I get for you young man”

Steve “ hmmm yes you sell knives yes?”

The store owner pointed to wards the knives set that were in front of store 

Store owner” why yes we do sir”

Steve” can I see all of them”

Owner” why of course “

He went to the back to garb all the knives they had, Steve whilst and tapped his feet while he waited for him to return till he heard heard the ring that indicated that someone has entered the store

Steve “ well would a look at that”

There stood a happy looking Natasha Romanov wearing floral green shirt with black tight skirt above the knees, she looked around the story till her eyes laid on smirking Steve Rogers , her smile faded and tuned into anger 

Natasha “ god can I not take a break”

Steve “ good to see you again redhead”

Natasha “ don’t talk to me”

She already was in rush their train was gonna leave soon, they were locked in last train cart and Steve and them were first which why they didn’t see each other.she need to go find some bells that were in hanging in front of cashier

Steve “ why you looking at bells”

Natasha “ their not for me and why do you care”

Steve “ hey I thought you didn’t want to talk to me “

Natasha “ no I said-“  
She was about to finish her sentence till he saw his face he looked amused for her getting angry and frustrated at him, it’s like he got off from it. She stopped herself for saying anything and kept looking for bells

Owner” here are the knives sir”

He put out all sorts of knives, all having different sizes, shapes, and having cool looking designs on them, he carefully looked and tested them like professional ,hey if your gonna collect knives at least know what your doing right.

He finally found the ones he wanted and told the owner who took the rest and put them away, at the same time the train siren sounded, warning that train was gonna leave any minute 

Natasha “ shit”

The train was gonna leave she needed to hurry so she grabbed the biggest bell which happened to be cow bell, the person she was gonna give to would have to deal with it she thought

Shit face Steve was taking long time to buy his knives, geez can’t he see that they both take the same train so they needed to both hurry up

Natasha “ hey hurry up “

Steve “ relax redhead I’m gonna but be patient”

The train beeped again, no she had to get back or else she will miss it

Steve “ say redhead you think this looks good”

Natasha “ I don’t care , here the money keep the changed bye”

She ran out to door, damn girls are crazy what’s her problem just a stupid bell, Steve garbed his wallet to pay for his things and went to catch the train  
————————————————————  
“NATASHA,NATASHA RUN YOU GONNA MISS IT” all her friends screamed from train which had already left , oh god oh no fuck she was so fucked. Her friends no to mention her things like her passport and money were all on their without her

Steve “ oh shit ahh “

Steve looked at train have been already far from gone

Steve “ what I- ahhahahahahha oh god we missed it“

He was laughing, this shit face was actually laughing and actually thought this was funny that their whole trip was basically ruined, she was stuck without any of her things and worset of all she was with the man who caused all of this. It was breaking point.

Natasha whimpered

Steve “ ahah ahhhh “

He tuned and his laughter stoped when he saw her

Steve “ hey are you-l”

Natasha burst into tears, she was sobbing uncontrollably what he asked her if she was okay. She really can’t believe this was happening , everyone started looking at them and Steve quickly tried to make her feel better 

Steve “ hey don’t cry, don’t cry “

Still crying

Steve “ hey look at me I’m funny look laugh please ”

Still crying 

Steve “ here you can have my knife for free all in me”

Crying even more

Steve “ hey please stop their looking at us, oh hey sir she just sad about her balloon popping that’s all ahhahaha. Seriously stop it’s okay”

It took 30 minutes for her to stop then she left to station inside to see when the train was coming, maybe it was coming soon and hopefully she will catch up her friends and get her things. 

Natasha “ hello sir when will next train to Zürich be”

Random man” Tomorrow at 11 am madam”

Natasha “ oh thank you sir bye “

She left the station building looking defeated, tomorrow? They would already be there by now , god if she just listen to her friends earlier 

𝐹𝑙𝑎𝑠ℎ𝑏𝑎𝑐𝑘

𝑁𝑎𝑡𝑎𝑠ℎ𝑎“ ℎ𝑒𝑦 𝑖𝑚 𝑔𝑜 𝑔𝑒𝑡 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑚𝑦 𝑠𝑖𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑎 𝑏𝑒𝑙𝑙“

𝑊𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑎“ 𝑤ℎ𝑦 ?“

𝑁𝑎𝑡𝑎𝑠ℎ𝑎“ 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑑𝑎 𝑐𝑜𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑐𝑡𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑚 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑎𝑠𝑘𝑒𝑑 𝑚𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑔𝑒𝑡 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑜𝑛𝑒, 𝐼 𝑠𝑎𝑤 𝑎 𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑟𝑒 𝑎𝑐𝑟𝑜𝑠𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑦 𝑠𝑜𝑙𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑚“

𝐶𝑎𝑟𝑜𝑙“ 𝑜𝑘𝑎𝑦 𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑑𝑜𝑛𝑡 𝑚𝑖𝑠𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑖𝑛 𝑤𝑒 𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑔𝑜𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝑜 𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑜𝑛 𝑜𝑘𝑎𝑦!“

𝑁𝑎𝑡𝑎𝑠ℎ𝑎“ 𝑐𝑎𝑙𝑚 𝑑𝑜𝑤𝑛 𝑖 𝑤𝑜𝑛𝑡 𝑏𝑒 𝑙𝑎𝑡𝑒 𝑑𝑜𝑛𝑡 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑟𝑦“

𝐸𝑛𝑑 𝑜𝑓 𝑓𝑙𝑎𝑠ℎ 𝑏𝑎𝑐𝑘

Boy was she wrong and specking if devil , there was Steve Rogers wearing white shirt with red Flannel over Toped by brown leather jacket that made him look 10x more sexier and oh shit not again stop with those thoughts and remember who he really is.

Steve” hey red so I took liberty to plan everything for us “

She looked at him with tried and annoyed eyes , she stated walking away from him but he walked right next to her at same peace

Steve “ so since the train coming tomorrow in morning I made a plan, so we take bus or rent car and drive all the way to Zürich then at night time we go in house stay for night then leave in morning , we should make hopefully in morning and we can meet our friends on train station when they arrive it’s actually quite good plan I must say and- where she go”

Natasha stopped where she was while he still continued on about his plan, he looked confused and turned to see her standing there with fake forced smile that soon tuned serous. She went to him

Natasha “ listen Steve “

Steve “ oh I’m listening red “ he chuckled 

Natasha “ haha so funny .okay stop, this trip was supposed to be some of the best moments of my life with my best friends, and I thought it start off good until I unfortunately and fortunately you helped me on train, you made things unbearable and made me want to though off a cliff so please leave me alone I will get to Zürich by my self “

With that she left to go figure out how she get there , Steve still seemed Persistent and went to garb her shoulder 

Steve “ wow hey there red a beautiful small girl like you shouldn’t be out here all alone, she should be with big strong handsome guy like me to help and protect them”

Natasha “ ha more like I need to be protected from you”

She shrugged his hand off her and walked quickly away, Steve being very stubborn person garbed her shirt from back just for the zipper to be pulled down both stopped in their tracks shocked. Natasha looked behind her at her back and screamed and ran to a piller to cover her back 

Steve looked at his hand and realized what he just did

Steve “ hey I’m so sorry I didn’t mean “

Natasha “ it’s fine “

Steve “ no seriously let me make it up to you”

Natasha “ no just go”

Steve “ natasha I can’t leave you here”

Natasha” JUST GO”

Steve “ okay fine by me bye”

He said nervously after what he had just done, maybe it’s best he leave her.

After he finally left her alone Natasha went to go change into red flannel shirt like Steve’s and wore red long skrit to match and left to find a way to Zürich .


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling mistakes,

𝙑𝙍𝙊𝙊𝙈

There goes the 20th car. Shit it’s been 3 hours and I’m still here in this small town, I only have couple hours to make to Zürich to try and catch up with her friends, she’s been on the side of this high way for too long but at least the scenery in landscape are quite a sight.  
𝙑𝙍𝙊𝙊𝙈

Natasha “ damn it seriously “

She wished she could get a cab or anything to help her leave but unfortunately all of her things are in that train, so she had to figure out her plan and well she cane up with this. It’s not like she can just grow money in two seconds this was only way.

The only way this could get worse if any police man come asking for her aid or passport which also on train, god this wouldn’t have happened if weren’t for that blonde American 

Oh yes Steve I wonder with that jerk is, at least his not here tormenting her anymore so she good with that. Although she wonders where he is right, I mean he did have money with him so he could have gotten us ride but that would mean we have to go together.

NO! She couldn’t deal with that, it’s been few days since she meet him and she already made a hit list just for him.

More cars pass by from now, Natasha still waiting on side of the road sticking her thumb. Still none were stopping which is weird because you thick one of nicest place in world would stop help someone but then again she was stranger

Natasha “ finally “

A small white car stopped next her, Natasha was so happy that it actually worked untill the mean in car got out

Officer 1#” hello madam what are you doing on the side of road?”

Natasha “ oh well you I-“

Officer 2” are you from here?”

Natasha looked at the officer she really didn’t know what to say at the moment she just froze

Officer 1#“ ma”am can we see any identification more specifically your passport”

Natasha “ umm you see I was on their train and I missed it and it had all my things in there so I don’t have any-“

Officer 2#” so you don’t have any passport with you”

Natasha “ well yes -“

Officer #1 looked at the other both nodded in agreement but for what?”

Officer 1#” I’m sorry but your going to have come with us “

Natasha “ wait but I told why I don’t have it’s completely understandable”

They grabbed her arms on both side trying to put her in the car, however she was resisting and refusing to move at all. 

She can’t go to jail what are her parents gonna say, they would make her come straight back home to America and leave her friends and this trip.

“ oh please god help me” she silently prayed in her head, hoping something could happen————————————————————

Steve “ hello sir may I please rent a car , I’m going on trip to Zürich and unfortunately missed my train so please “

Owner” why of course sir, right this way”

The car dealer took him to look around for what car to rent, he needed to get one fast it’s bad enough he wasted time walking around asking for place that rent out cars and finally found one.

Steve” I think this would be alright “

He pointed at small black car, it wasn’t something that he would ever been seen in but it was cheap and looked like it would last for while so he took and put the man off and left

While driving on the read he couldn’t help but think about that redhead girl, Natasha was really annoying. She could be here with him right now if she had just agreed to come with him, now she probably lost or stuck somewhere.

He will admit that he was jerk but he was kinda to everyone, although the party incident was completely her fault and she deserved what she had coming.

Steve started singing to song on radio and tapped his fingers on steering wheel.the highway was pretty busy but that didn’t stop him from seeing familiar face caught between two officers,they seemed to be trying to arrest from the looks of it.

“ whatever “ he thought, she choose not to come with him it’s lesson she should learn not to listen. Steve though being gentlemen at heart didn’t realize he was actually driving towards her and stopped behind police car

Steve” what’s re you doing Steven your going to get your self into more shit “

He turned to look at Natasha and the two officers, she looked really scared and something inside made me want to go up to those officers and punch right the face, like he wanted to protect from all the bad things this world has, wanting to hold her till she safe and sound.

Weird? He never felt this way for anyone?steve brushed it off and went to the officers

Steve” hey honey there you are”

Both officers and including Natasha looked confused at Steve who was running up towards Natasha and hugging her

Steve “ oh honey you need to stop wandering around like that, you could have been hurt”

The officers were still confused on who the hell this was, he looked he could be her wife but they didn’t know that for sure 

Officer #1” so this is your wife?”

Officer 2#” look quite young to be married”

Steve “ oh that’s what everyone says but when you love someone so much you just wanna be with them forever right?”

They nodded, Natasha just smiled and played along, hoping they would leave her alone and that she wouldn’t have to kiss him to prove them right

Steve” I’m sorry for the trouble officers but we need to get going for our anniversary trip right”

Natasha “ right”

Officer #2” an anniversary trip in Switzerland? Weird destination”

Steve “ oh please, Switzerland such romantic place “

Steve kisses Natasha cheek to give sign that they were actually together, Natasha smiled and looked at him” that really wasn’t necessary “ she felt like slapping him but officers were still there

Officer “ well we be on way, have fun trip “

Steve “ will do bye”

The two officers went inside the car and drove away , both were smiling and waving at the officers saying goodbye till they were out of sight. 

Natasha pushes him away form her

Natasha “ what the hell is wrong with you touching me like that”

Steve “ I was just trying to help”

Natasha “ oh yeah well you could’ve have just left me alone like I asked god”

Steve “ shut up”  
She looked at him with shocked eyes, did this man really said what she thought he said  
Natasha “ Did you jus-“

Steve “ shut up “

Natasha “ Why are you telling me shut up who you think -“

Steve” Shut up shut up “

She stopped specking and folder arms looking at ground

Steve “ I didn’t want to hug you or touch you at all, but I saw you were in trouble so I thought being gentleman I am “

Natasha “ understatement”

Steve rolled his eyes, this lady really can’t stop and listen for one sec

Steve “ one more time shut up, anyways I saw smashed to help and now I’m here getting cursed out by you who I helped form not getting into jail”

With that he went back to the car. Natasha stood there awkwardly looking around , Steve slowly drove his car in reverse and tuned to Natasha and honked his horn.

Natasha looked at him for couple minutes, “ he really did have beautiful eyes” why was she thinking that at this moment.she shook her head and walked towards that cara Nd went inside 

Steve smiles in victory, she finally listened to him.  
—————————————————————-

they sat in awkward silence, Steve was looking at road since he was driving and Natasha was looking through the window, both occasionally look at each other , in their own thoughts 

Natasha “ I’m sorry”

Steve turned surprised at what she was saying

Steve” wh- what did you say?”

She sighed 

Natasha “ I’m sorry for earlier, I shouldn’t have acted the way I did, you helped me. Sorry”

He chuckled, she know under all that Fiery red temper was nice girl 

Steve” it’s okay red, in big world like this, even smallest of things can have big impact

Natasha “ mmm what nice quote to stand by”

He lowered his glasses and looked her with those bright blue eyes, she can’t explain but something always happens to her when she sees them.

Steve “ well you know red I am very interesting man”

Natasha “ why you always calling me red and not my actual name?”

Steve “ well you obviously it’s because you have beautiful red hair”

Natasha looked away and blushed , damn I guess he really dose have way with words”

Steve” and my first girlfriend was redhead so”

She strangely felt jealous by the words girlfriend, but it was surprising knowing he did have one

Natasha “ why it ended”

Steve” she didn’t like American boys with blond hair”

Steve turned to look her , god she looked really beautiful with wind blowing in face, made her look like goddes.

Steve” say Natasha you like American boys with blond hair right?”

She looked at him

Natasha “ how long til we make to Zürich”

Ha she was trying to avoid his question he thought 

Steve “ ah well it’s same as my old plan we drive, then when it’s bed time we take one of those house because hotel too expensive. Afterwards we drive again and hopefully make in time, you don’t worry at all”

Natasha couldn’t believe that he would actually end up helping her even though he let them to this situation, maybe she judge him to quickly but doesn’t mean she won’t stand her guard up or forgive him. Yet

Steve” it’s quite beautiful isn’t it”

Natasha “ mm”

Steve” you know look around at the landscape and environment it really shows you the true beauty of Europe, not buildings or stores they have, it’s this.

He looked all around the beautiful mountains and trees that surrounded them, it was quite a sight and actually one the main reason she wanted to go on this trip. 

Unfortunately it was cut short when their car started to break down, Steve tried fixing to get working but nothing worked. Steve laughed awkwardly 

Steve “ ehehe ahh Europe is best experienced in walking”

Natasha sighed and lay bed her back in car seat. Not again

—————————————————————-

they managed to get tow truck to take car back all the back to car dealer ship, they couldn’t go with them since it take couple of days to fix car. They need to get to Zürich under 24 hr so they didn’t have much time. 

They started walking right away, they just needed to find a house near by that they can sleep in for the night.

They were in another awkward silence agian. 

Steve “ so what made you want to Europe?”

Steve know this was gonna be long day and since they were gonna go through it together, he thought they should get to know each other bit more.

Natasha “ well I’m kinda going somewhere after this trip and I might not see my friends as often, they told me about this trip and I thought it be great way to spend properly my last moments with them here “

Steve looked at her, she seems sad talking about leaving she must be really saddened by the fact she might not see her friends agian. He would never admit but he would feel the same way.

Steve” I mean you can still vist them or call them?”

Natasha “ yeah I thought about that but I don’t really know at this point “  
They stop talking again till Natasha asked him the same question 

Steve “ well me and my friends kinda just finished college and we thought this be great way to celebrate”

Natasha “ aww how sweet here did you study”

Steve” NYU”

She looked bit shocked that he managed to get into NYU, he must be really smart even though he doesn’t look the part.

Natasha “ what you study and did you pass”

Steve” ahhh well I am I got my bachelors, well I did it”

Well that sounded confuseing?

Natasha “ mmm college, say how old are you”

Steve” 24 years old born in 1971 July 1st”

Natasha giggled, a physical embodiment of American man really was born on its day of independence

Steve “ hey why are you laughing “

He said defensively 

Natasha “ I’m sorry but you? You are born on July 1st when American become an independent country that’s classic”

Steve “ so what? What if I made fun of your country!. Ahh where are you from exactly”

Natasha “ the mother land Russia “

Natasha thought it be funny to say in her Russian accent, it did work because he looked surprised and then bit his lip?

Steve “ you know I always had a thing for accents, I once had Spanish lady who had the most sexiest moan ev- ouch what the hell!”

She pinched him really hard in arm. Seriously he brings up one of his one nights stand in conversation? Ruined the whole convo

Steve” what I say”

Natasha “ who talks about women like that? That’s so disgusting”

Steve “ sorry I just like that”

Natasha “ how can you just have sex with someone then just leave and never see them again “

He shrugged 

Steve “ well so many women out there in world some have pretty eyes, lips and face, just too much to explore”

Natasha made displeased face, why should she care about what he dose with other women 

Natasha “ well I’d never do that I plan on doing it with someone I love”

She really meant that, she always was too nervous or scared to do anything sexual that’s when she decide she do it when she’s actually in love. The closest thing she had as a boyfriend she was in 7th grade when he kissed in 7 minutes in heaven, very embarrassing and something she never talk about.

Steve “ wow what!!? Are you saying a pretty girl like you never had sex before “

Natasha “ no I never have, wanna do it with someone special”

Steve “ha at that rate you will never get laid”

Natasha “ ha well at least I didn’t lose mine at 15 years old”

How hell she know that?  
Steve” hood on sec how did you know that “

Natasha “ I didn’t you just told me”

Steve “ well at least I’m not 22 year old virgin “

Natasha “ I’m actually 18”

Steve stopped walking for quick second. Natasha stopped and look at him, did he see a ghost or something.

Steve” your 18 years old?”

Natasha “ yes so what , I turned 18 couples months ago”

Steve was still in shock, he really was hinting on 18 year old? What the fuck, sure she was of legal age but 18.she looked so mature for her age , he felt like pervert even though he was only 6 years older

Steve” I can’t believe I was hinting on teenager”

Natasha “ I’m literally an adult, in fact more of an adult then you”

He ignored her, and walked in faster pace so he wasn’t next to her

They still walking on side of road and still no houses near by at all that they could stay in, Steve was in his own thoughts and so was Natasha. 

Natasha “ hey Steve “

He didn’t say anything and just kept walking, ugh it’s almost sundown can’t he just calm down and cooperate they need to find a house soon

Natasha “ hey Steve “

Still no answer 

Natasha “ STEVE”

Steve” WHAT”

Natasha “ there house near by”

Steve looked and saw a housing service, it was basically sundown now so it good thing they found it,

Steve” let’s go”

With that they both started walking again towards the houses

—————————————————————  
Steve “ thank you so much sir, and bye little girl Cucci cucci bye”

Steve managed to get good deal for one night, 250$ dollars which was pretty cheap for him and luckily he had his wallet with him with all his money so they didn’t need to worry about that.

Steve” hey red managed to get us room”

She looked up form the log she was sitting on, she looked really beautiful with sun illuminating her features

Natasha “ thank god let’s go I’m so tried “

They got their things and walked to their room, they opened the door to big room that had kitchen, bathroom, living room, and course bedroom. Most of it was connected expect for the bathroom which was its room. 

Natasha “ wow what a beautiful room”

Steve ran towards the bed and jumped on it, laying there as if it were made of clouds. Natasha went straight towards the fire place since she was bit cold.

Natasha “ so where’s your room ?”

Steve got his head up and looked at Natasha and chuckled as if she said something stupid 

Steve” uhh actually there is only one room”

Natasha got up from the fire place and looked at Steve, her face looking annoyed 

Natasha “ what I can’t possibly share a room with you”

Steve” it’s okay I’ll sleep on couch and you can sleep on bed”

She never shared a room with any boy at all, even Clint who when he did come over her dad had to be in same room as them. She never really did anything that much with boys because she respect her fathers wishes sometimes.

Natasha “ no I can’t. If we have to share a room then I’ll just leave and go somewhere else”

And she wouldn’t share a room with him out of all people 

Steve” okay then leave “

Steve his face back on bed

Natasha “ okay then BYE“

Steve“ bye bye“

Face still on the bed

She left rightaway and slamed the door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry next chapter they learn about each other more


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking hate school it can suck my fat Ogre cock.!/!2!&2\. Anyways enjoy the story ❤️❤️

There was a barn couple seconds away from the houses, Natasha thought it be good please to stay in since there wasn’t really anywhere else to go

She walked in the barn it was pretty small for its size but it will do. She made a bed full of hay, she found thin peace of cloth and layed it on top so none of the hay would mess up her hair or clothes.

Natasha “ so cold”

It was freezing in here, unfortunately this barn didn’t have any air conditioning so she had to make the next best thing. Fire

She went around to look for some wood, since this was barn they should have pile of them right? Lucky she managed to find some along with some matches, her lucky day.

She set her fire up just the way she was taught and started to light matches, unfortunately no of them were working. “ shit they damp” she touched the match’s they were a bit damp so that was out of the question. She through them away and put her hand in her face just sitting out in cold dark night.

It’s been an hour since she been in here and she was getting even more cold. Oh how she wished she had a blanket, would have been more bearable to be here.

𝘾𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙠

Natasha looked straight at the entrance way to barn, it was straight to open up . She quickly stood up ready to throw the log at the person coming in.

Natasha “ who is it”

The door fully opened to show none other then Steve Rogers, who was just wearing his flannel and white shirt and brought his guitar with him too. There was also a bag with him as well, he put his things down and looked around the barn and smiled 

Steve “ oh wow what a nice place you got here”  
Natasha “ here we go”

Steve started walking around the barn talking about how warm and cozy it looked sarcastically.

Steve “ oh look at the cozy beds, oh how wonder blind folds you have . The floors fell so soft as well”. 

Ugh what why was he here, he really made it clear that he wasn’t leaving that room at all but yet here he was 

Natasha “ what are you doing here”. 

Steve went to Natasha and crouched next to her, he took out what was in the bag. It was fast food 2 burgers and fries but no drink.

Steve” welll after you left I become worried about you and so I looked for you and got some food for us as well”

He put her food in front of her but she pushed it away, Steve rolled his eyes She was being petty really at this moment.

Steve” you know it’s funny we have a warm cozy place that I bought for us and yet you don’t wanna share a room with me for just one night, and you go here in barn where it’s freezing cold. Oh god I hate girls “

She looked at him with annoyance still displeased, she still was taking the food he gave her 

Steve” come one eat “

She pushed the food towards again but she tuned her head away 

Steve” fine don’t , I’ll see you in morning if your alive”. 

He went to tractor that was in barn and made him self comfortable, he started playing his guitar and looking up at ceiling, some of it was missing so you got to see the stars and moon.

Couple minutes later Steve was still playing his guitar, he looked over at Natasha who was still sitting in front of the fire he managed to make. Her food was still unopened “ damn she still playing this game”

He sighed and put his guitar down, jumping down from the tractor he garbed her burger and opened it to her.

Steve “ please eat”

She was looking at him emotionless

Steve “ listen I’m sorry”

Her eyes changed for nothingness to bright smile, she garbed the burger from him

Natasha “ it’s okay Steve like you said in big world like this, even smallest of things can have big impact. Just like how this burger will save me for starving to death”

She took a bite, and Steve stood there dumbfounded, she tricked him into finally apologizing. She really was something Else 

Steve “ hahah yes your right red , and I ahve plan for us . In morning we will catch with bus that comes at 8:00 in morning , we will for sure make to Zürich by then you don’t worry at all “. 

He went back to his spot and got his guitar 

Natasha “ say you never did really tell about yourself “

Steve stopped his playing and looked at her, she looked like she really wanted to know more about him. So he will tell her

Steve “ well my mom was teacher for couples of years before she met my dad who happened to own a multi- million dollar company”. 

Natasha was right, he was really rich but wait dose that mean....

Natasha “ you the Steve Rogers son of Joseph and Sarah Rogers?”

He looked as though he heard that thousand times

Steve “ yeah I’m that Steve Rogers. My mom had gotten sick when I was little and died. I was really devastated and really fucked me up on having relationships with anyone.”

She didn’t say anything, he seemed like he was reopening a scar, a wound, a memory he buried away . Steve still continued

Steve” my dad wasn’t really home much since he had whole company to run, so I had 10 nannies untill I was old enough to go to school. I was really small and weak as child , my first and longest friend Bucky always watched over me since I always tried to fight bullies who bullied either me or other kids”

Natasha “ wow that’s really sweet and inspiring “

Steve” ha you should have seen me I was so skinny and small god”

He was reminiscing his child hood, even though he got bittten up a lot and always needed his inhaler it did have it’s moments

Natasha was really awed at how sweet and sad his child hood was, never. Would have suspected that about him

Steve” when I got older, I managed to get big and stronger, let’s just say the ladies notice too. I met other friends Sam, Tony, and Thor at that time as well as my first and only girlfriend Peggy. She was the one I lost my virginity too, I really liked her and being as how I had issues with keeping relationships after what happened with my mom she went up and left back to England. She never even said anything she just left, and that’s when I started sleeping around I guess. “

Wow how could someone do that, Natasha would never done that to anyone she cared about. She kinda felt jealous that this Peggy girl had him but just throw him away just like that

Natasha “ what about Sharon you seem to like her?”

He shrugged 

Steve” eh I just thought she was attractive and she seemed interested so I went for it”

She felt a weight lifted off her shoulder from hearing how he felt for Sharon 

Steve “ anyways I was most popular guy in high school and high society , I guess I got cold demeanor from that because I will admit I’m a jerk. All the women in my high school and high society wanted me so I got little cocky, and I was best football player and won every match so I had defend and show who is king . After I graduate high school I took 2 years long break then my dad made me go to NYU since I am the air to our company, finished that and now I’m here”

He didn’t know why but he some how felt good about talking about his childhood and past , he never really felt like talking to anyone but, Natasha he felt like he could trust and that she cared about what he was saying” he liked that  
Natasha “ I’m really sorry about your mom and what happened to you”  
Steve” eh it’s okay I’m over it now, I did get sad sometimes but i need to be strong for her “  
She can’t believe he was sharing something so intimate to her, they basically just met. She felt kinda good and had warm feeling in her bellie.

Natasha “that’s so sweet “

Steve” thanks “

He paused for sec till he asked  
Steve” now I told you my story can you tell me yours?”

Natasha shifted a little for her spot, she really didn’t have anything to say. Her life was kinda boring in her opinion, I mean what could possibly make him interested with her life

Natasha “ it’s kinda boring I don’t think you wanna hear it “

Steve” oh come on , I told you mine you have to do your share “

He looked at her, she seemed uncomfortable or not excited to tell her story to him

Natasha “ well I move here 16 years ago around 1979 from Russia,and we I had sister and we lived In New York ever since then”

Steve” that’s it?”

Natasha “ see I told you it was boring “

Steve “ no your just holding back”

He was sorta correct. Though she really didn’t have anything to tell him, I mean she he told her very intimate things about his life. Natasha might as well do the same as sign of trust.

Natasha “ fine. When I first went to school I was made fun of a lot for being Russian aNd having red hair, since it was during Cold War i was always called spy and picked on. Until I met my first friend Clint”

That name sounded kinda familiar, Steve swore he heard or read that name somewhere before.

Natasha “ we became best friends and then at middle school I met my other friends like Wanda and them and yeah”

Steve “ that’s it, what about your parents and hobbies”

Natasha “ well my dad always worked in his job morning through night, he did it for us , for our family and I always listened and not disobey him because I hate seeing the look of disappointment and sadness on his face “

It’s true , she may be still mad at her father for many things but she could never do anything to hurt him 

Natasha “ my sister Yelena is 12 and annoying, but she the best”

Steve” what about your mom”

Natasha “ my mom she is my best friend, I mean yeah I have Clint and them but I always felt like my mom was all I need”

Steve “ I mean we all need friends or some sort of relationship right”

Parents have too much work and have to be role models for their children, having friends or being relationship have different role and show how person to love differently.

Natasha “ yeah I guess your right”

Steve” so that’s it?”

Natasha “ mm I do ballet”

Steve” woah never get to meet dancer, quite a meet”

Natasha “ yeah I’m not like those strippers you probably always go too”

Steve” hey I never been to one “

Steve never been to a stop club ever. He just didn’t like it or wanted to be in that environment, not that there was anything wrong with just wasn’t his thing

Natasha “ wow shocking. Huh wished I had my book with me right now”

Steve “ oh you mean the one you were reading on the train, where the nurse was the one who killed the baby”

Natasha “ what heck I was barely half way through the story”

Steve “ mm maybe you should read faster “

She garbed hay and through it at him, Steve blocked with his guitar so it wouldn’t get on.

Natasha “ thanks for ruining it for me”

He wiped off the hay from him and his guitar, he may not look like it but he did love reading books on his free time. Just no one really saw him

Steve” you know I would love to see you do some ballet in person”

Natasha never danced in front of anyone. She usually go to the dance room after school where it was empty most days, the teacher let her have access to and she was very thankful. She always wanted to do something with her ballet, anything like dancing with Bolshoi or teach it.

Natasha” never have danced with anyone actually, never thought of it too since I’m too nervous “

Steve” oh come on really, I bet you really great at it”

C’’mon look at her, just from the way she moved and walked you could tell she was a great ballerina.

Natasha” hmm maybe someday”

Steve “ then I will fallow you till you do”

Natasha “ why do you wanna se me dance so bad? “

Steve “ cause you seem like interesting girl “

Natasha “ chance you might be in wrong business Rogers “

Was that sign? Did she actually feel something for him even though they both hated each other at first? Steve blue eyes looked at her green ones, she seemed to want him to answer her question . So he did 

Steve “ well depends on who it is”

Natasha “ yeah I guess so”

Natasha went to garb more wood for fire since it seemed to be dying out, Steve offered to do it but she declined always wanted to do things on her own.

Natasha “ did you bring any water or anything to drink by any chance?”

Steve “ why of course “  
Steve went down from tractor to where Natasha was, he crouched down to his bag and open it up. He looked through and pullout a few things till he pulled a full bottle of vodka.

Steve” here it is”

Natasha made a disgusted look on her face. Was he really drinking? In front of her? Not mention was that the only thing he brought.

Natasha “ have you no manners drinking in front of a women?”

Steve “ Jeez this isn’t 1940, come on it’s just vodka”

In my house and where I come from it’s very rude and unmannerly to drink in front of women, so of course Natasha will have problem with that.

Natasha “ is that all you brought seriously?”

Steve shocked his head  
Steve “ yes and? God your so picky”

She did an annoyed sigh , just when she thought he was become nice to her . Steve tried to give to her until she threatened him

Natasha “ don’t bring that near me or else”

He shrugged his shoulders

Steve” okay fine then”

He got up from where he was crouching he was going back to “ bed” till snow started flawing down. Steve pulled out his hands and the snow started piling up on them and melting quickly after, he quickly turned around to see that the fire was gone and Natasha was shaking from cold.

Natasha “ why dose everything turn out way worse then it should be”

Steve “ I wasn’t the one who whine and went to this stupid shitty ass barn”

Natasha “ shut up”

Steve went to garb the blankets he brought form the house, he went to give it Natasha but she refused. She was doing it again, Steve tried to give to her again and again but she still refused. She seriously was going to die, she hasn’t had any water or drinks to drink or something to keep her warm form cold.” Oh well” Steve thought “ guess I’ll have to put one on her when she sleeps” he planned out, he wasn’t gonna let her freeze to death.

So Steve took the blanket and went to his made up bed in tractor, he acted like he was asleep so that she would and he could do his plan. However Steve actually did fall asleep , he was sleeping and snoring peacefully. 

Natasha on the other hand was freezing and very dehydrated, she need something right now. She would die if she didn’t do anything, so she looked around the barn till her eyes looked on the half full vodka bottle Steve left. She was tempted to drink it but her good moral compass told her not to, but her Brian and body said yes. And so...

——————————————————————-

Steve woke up later in the night, he felt as though someone was watching him. So he got up and looked around , he soon realize Natasha was gone. 

Steve jumped down and hurried to her sleep spot, it was only just hay and such no trace of her. Using his minimal amount of detective skills he kept looked for clues and managed to find his vodka bottle gone.

Before he could go to where it originally was, he heard the sound of hay moving around He turned around to look at top of barn to  
see Natasha smiled and laughing.  
Steve” Natasha?”  
Steve looked at her startled and dumbfounded as well , what was she doing and- oh wait a minute is that the vodka bottle? And why was it empty?and in her hand?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps I changed the date to 1995 setting so yeah


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grade 12 is hard, had a lot of test so didn’t really have to do much in this chapter. Got really Distracted by anime as well ahah, I think this is actually the worst chapter so far but I will make it up to you next chapter as should be coming on Friday or Saturday

Natasha”STEVe?!!!!?? Omg I had no idea that vodka was so goodmmmmmnsmwm”

Natasha looking down to Steve was still starlight, confused, dumbfounded and still trying to find out what fuck was going on

Natasha “ Stevie why you make face like that, let me make you more happy”

She started to climb down, still quickly realize what she was doing and got out of his faze and ran to catch her before she fell. She fell into her arms and screamed with joy, she put her arm around him and looked into his eyes and his to her. Their faces were so close that their was no space, their nose were touching.Steve started breathing heavily and was about to-

𝘽𝙍𝙐𝙋

Steve” ewww”. 

He put her down. She ruined that perfect moment by literally burping on his face, god she must have drinked a lot .

Natasha “ oppose sowry Stevie I’m just not feeling that great”

Now it makes sense she drank all of the vodka and she was drunk, really drunk. Shit what was he gonna do with her

Steve “ ahh Natasha what exactly happened”

Natasha “ oh I drank the vodka silly”

Steve “ what happened while I was sleeping “

Natasha “ oh Nothing just stayed her why?”

He calmed himself. As long as Natasha didn’t hurt her self everything would be okay, hopefully she doesn’t wander of- omg she gone

She was right there and now she gone? Again!! Fuck Steve thought. He went out of barn to look for her , luckily he saw her running towards the highway near by.

Steve “ NATASHA WHERE ARE YOU GOING”

She looked around and faced him while still running

Natasha “ TO THE TOWN THAT NEARBY”

Steve tried to catch up with her, she was quite fast for women who gotten drunk for first time ever. 

Finally being able to reach her, steve garbed her arm and made her stay still. Natasha was too hyper and trying to get out of his grip 

Natasha “ wow Stevie your so strong, I like that”

She tried to kiss him but he moved his head away

Steve “ what are you doing”

Natasha “ trying to kiss you stupid. Now come here”

Steve “ stop, I mean where are you going”

She pointed towards the town that was seconds away from them. Why hell she wanted to go there?

Natasha “ I wanna explore Stevie were in Europe we need to explore “

Steve still held tightly on her wrist making sure she wouldn’t run away. What the hell he supposed to do , she of course wanted to go and he couldn’t sleep without worrying that she would escape someone. So he made his decision.

Steve “ come we are leaving back to cabin “

Natasha “ what come one man”

Steve“ no“

He started waking to the house that they were supposed to be in, it was tricky at first since he kept on trying to let go but he managed. 

But just before they could cross the road she started tickling him

Steve” hehehehhe stop ehhehehe I’m serious ehhehe”

Steve let go of her and she ran off to the town

Steve” damn it”

He started running again to her somehow being even more faster then before. She managed to get to baker shop that was still open at this hour.

Natasha “ oh look omg they have goodies steveveveveveeee”

Steve “ I’m sure they do but we need to leave right-“

Before he could finish what he was about to say she ran inside the bakery shop and garbed a bunch of lollipops? Sweets on a stick? I don’t know but she garbed a bunch and ran out quickly without paying at all.  
That owner got upset 

Owner” hey she didn’t put for that “

Steve” I’m sorry sir but she’s kinda not her self at the moment”

The owner folded his arms. Steve was a bit scared he might call the police but he had an idea.

Steve” here I’ll pay for it”

Owner looked as though a light bulb had popped out of his head, they kinda made Steve worried of what he thought of

Owner” okay than if you want to save your friend from the police than I would like 200$ for all those sweets she stole from me”

Steve “ 200$? Your outta your goddam   
mind”

Owner” well seeing as how I could call the police right now I see nothing wrong with it”

Steve gave out angry grunt and took out his wallet, he took out 200$ in cash and handed it over to the owner. The man took the and counted it to make sure it was the right amount, once he was done a huge smiled appeared on his face 

Owner “pleasure doing business with you young man”

Steve “ I wouldn’t say the same”

Steve left the store to go find where Natasha went, he looked across the road just to see Natasha going inside a bar. “Oh shit” Steve know that she would get into some trouble in there, he ran to the bar 

Steve went inside the bar just to find Natasha on literally on the bar giving out the sweets she stole from the baker, she kept on handing them out to the old man who were drinking on the bar. Some of the man were giving her weird sexual looks, Steve didn’t really like that at all. 

He didn’t know why but deep down in his stomach he felt sick at the way those man were looking at her, he know what he had to do.

Old creepy man” hey there young lady be careful you might fall”

Natasha “ it’s okay I’m ballerina I’m very good at keeping my balance, see”

Natasha stood up on the bar but since she very drunk she did stumble a few times

Old creepy man” you don’t say. Hey what’s your name pretty lady”

She giggled excitingly

Natasha “ well my name is nat-“

Steve” baby there you are”

Steve used the couple trick again, He didn’t know why but it always worked and he didn’t really mind using it from time to time. Steve grabbed Natasha off from the bar and held her bride style 

Steve“sorry fellas but you know how crazy girls are “

Natasha “ Steve please I don’t want to leave, I made new friends with all of them”

Old creepy man” yeah let the lady stay”

More man started to argue that she should stay longer, of course Steve didn’t want that at all. He didn’t wan these to undress her in their minds it just too gross.

Natasha “ just one dance, just one”

Steve really wasn’t in the mood to argue anymore so he reluctantly said yes but only if she was by his side at all time

Steve” sigh”. Fine but only for few minutes “

Natasha “ YOU HEAR THAT GUYS I CAN STAY”

They all cheered and raised their beer bottles to sky, happy she was able to stay a little longer

Natasha “ come let’s dance “

Natasha garbed Steve by the arm and took to the dance floor. He felt really uncomfortable by the way she was moving her hips and body on him, Steve just garbed her hips and moved his body along with hers. Steve didn’t want to do anything procreative towards her so he just made sure he moved with her .  
She soon moved closer to him , faces close to each. They could almost feel their lips touching, Steve felt kinda bad since she was in intoxicated state but he couldn’t help that feeling in his stomach when she was so close to him. This kinda look like when their were in that Paris party, expect this felt different.

Natasha “ Steve”

She looked into his eyes. She looked as though she wanted to kiss him, however he didn’t know if he should.

Steve” nat I-“

Natasha “ it’s okay”

Soon the music began to fade away, all they could hear was their breathing.Natasha was leaning in closer and closer, but Steve looked away quickly and Natasha looked upset.

Natasha “ what’s wrong?why don’t you wanna kiss me?am I ugly?”

Steve looked at her as if she was crazy or something 

Steve”what of course not! Just I can’t kiss you when your like this”

She gave a pout face to Steve. “god she looked so kissable” she was among it really hard for him

Creepy old man”if you don’t kiss her I willl”

Okay that’s it

Steve” we are leaving right now!”

Natasha “ wait but-“

Steve “ no buts”

He garbed her arm and forced to get the hell outta of there, but they’re were stopped by that man who said he kiss her.

Creepy old man” hey the lady wants to stay”

He stood right in front of Steve arms folded, he looked as though he was trying to tower over him but they were same height seemed as though he were trying to intimidates steve

Steve” you gotta problem old man”

Creepy old man” why don’t you let the girl stay and you can leave”

Steve” like I’ll leave her with creepy fuck like you”

Before things could get heated the man friends came and took him away, seeing as Steve had more muscle they didn’t want their friend to start something he couldn’t finish.

Finally they got out of the bar, Steve let god of Natasha and she turned to face him

Natasha “ why you always ruin everything “

Steve” hey I’m not the one who was being all flirty with all those disgusting man”

Natasha “ hey they were my friends “

Steve” whatever”

They started walking back untill Natasha saw a red beautiful dress that was in front of store

Natasha “ omg omg Stevie looks at the dress!!! Isn’t it so beautiful? I bet I’d look great In it”

Steve “ I bet you would”

Natasha “ let’s try it on”

Steve “ what no we can’t it’s closed “

Natasha “ and?”  
Steve” what’s that supposed to mean”

He raised his eyebrow but also kinda worried what she was implying 

Natasha “ you’ll see”

She bent down to grab a huge rock, Steve eyes widen with fear and was about to stop but it was too late. The rock smashed the window , however there was no alarm at all so they were safe. Natasha ran to grab the free form the manikin

Steve” are you crazy, are you trying to get us in jail in freaking Europe!!”

Natasha “ relax no one saw”

All while taking the dress off the manikin, after she finished she went to change behind a dumpster. She looked really nice, her legs looked long and smooth, her pale arms were silky, and her faces glowed in dark night sky. Even if it was neat to dumpster 

Steve” wow, you look amazing “

Natasha “ oh gosh really, I love it too”

Steve” hey so can we please leave? Like now”

Natasha “ BUt Steve I want to do something fUn”

Steve “ what could we possibly do at this hour”

She looked around the are to find something, then looked as though a light bulb glows on top of her head.

Natasha “ I saw a hotel near here with a pool!!!!! We should check it out “

Steve” no it’s probably closed it’s past midnight”

Natasha” and..... come on”

She took his hand and made him come with her this time.

They made to the hotel that Natasha was talking about, it was still open but the pool wasn’t.

Steve” see it’s closed now can we leave”

Natasha “ just because it’s closed doesn’t mean we can’t get in”

She went around the back of hotel to see that the pool lights were still on, it looked really beautiful form this view and Natasha couldn’t wait to get in it.

Natasha “ Stevie look the gate still open”

She opened the gate to the pool and was about to get in but

Steve “ hey we will get in trouble”

Natasha “ it’s okay Steve were in Europe let loose”

With that she went in the pool side and looked as though she was gonna jump

Steve “ are you seriously gonna go in with that outfit”

Natasha “ darnnn your right mmmmm oh look”

She pointed towards the the swimsuit that were laying on bench near by, it was full body black swimsuit. Steve couldn’t help but he little excited to see her in it

She went and grabbed the swim suite, she was about to change into it but looked over at Steve who was just standing there

Natasha “ you think you could tune around plz”

He blushed a little 

Steve “ oh? I-I’m... okay sorry I will”

He turned around while she started changing, in Steve little perverted mind he wanted to look so bad. He actually caught himself Turing his head , “ oh god help me” He known he would lose control sooner or later

Natasha “ done” 

Sighing he looked over at Natasha and holy moly. She...she looked so sexy, wait no beautiful, that black body swimsuit fit her curves perfectly he never seen anyone so perfect.

Steve “ I..I......you look-“

Before Steve could finish Natasha ran and jumped into the pool, splashing him in the process. Steve looked over to find her just for her to pop back up and startling him in the process

Natasha “ come in Steve “

Steve “ahh I think I’m good “

Natasha “ come on!!! Don’t you want to be with me”

Of fucking course he did! But she still was kinda in bad state of mind at the moment so he couldn’t.

Before Steve could answer her she garbed him by his wish and pulled him the pool, Steve was confused at what just happened till he got up form the water , Natasha began splashing him.

Steve “ hey red what was that for “

Natasha “you so bring I thought you needed a push “

Steve” my clothes are all wet!!! What am I gonna do”

Natasha “ not my problem “  
Oh that how it is huh? Well you asked for it. Steve got up from the pool and went to the bar to get something, well you can already guess what it was.

It was big bottle of whiskey, he began chugging it down. Natasha looked from the pool kinda scared 

Here we go again


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m actually really really upset. So I had so many things over these past two weeks for school so I didn’t really have time for this but I finally finished chapter 13 unfortunately something went wrong it got deleted I can’t get it back and I don’t want to retype it so here

After Steve gets drunk he takes Natasha out on carriage ride both drink more alcohol and learn more about each other. Natasha falls asleep on Steve shoulder and he takes her back to the house, he tucks her in bed and Admires her features which he goes back to the couch since He will be sleeping there , he looks over at the lipstick on the table and it gives him an idea

Natasha wakes up from her sleep to sun shining brightly on her face, she looks are and is surprised that she is in the house. Again, soon enough she sees both her and his clothes are on the floor.

What the hell happened ? She heard whistling nearby and saw Steve with a plate of breakfast and cup of tea, he stop to look at her and gave her smile

Steve” morning “

Natasha “ Steve “ she looked around “ what happened last night?”

Steve “ oh well you got drunk and we had bit of fun”  
He winked and left the breakfast on her lap and went to look out the window and stretch

Natasha “ Steve tell me how I got here”

He turned to look at her

Steve “ with me of course “

He sat on the bed next to her

Natasha “ Steve tell me please “

He gave out huff, and slowly looked at her with desire in his eyes

Steve “ what happened last night, was bound to happen “

He looked down and took her hands into his

Steve “ I never would have expected for it to happen this way “

Natasha pulled her Hand away, she still didn’t believe him.

Natasha “ Steve tell me the truth, what exactly happened last night”. 

Steve got up closer to her and looked straight in her eyes, his dark steel blue eyes looked as though he was telling the truth.

Steve” look into my eyes and tell me if I’m lying”

Natasha started to shaking her head, this couldn’t be happening 

Natasha “ no this could have never happened “

Steve “ yes but it did , you and I felt something “

He touched their foreheads together, he hands back of her head. Natasha pushed him away, on the verge of tears

Natasha “ your lying! Your lying ! Aren’t you?”

There was pause

Natasha “ Steve please tell me the truth”

Steve took her hands to his shirt and started unbuttoning it. Natasha was confused as what he was trying to do

Steve “ do these love bites prove it enough for you”

Steve had a grin on his face while showing the lipstick marks on his bare chest, he looked at Natasha to see her reaction. Natasha had emotionless face looking at all the marks on him, after 5 seconds had pass Natasha started sobbing

Steve soon realize he went to far with this joke, he got up on his knees to comfort her and make her calm down by telling her the truth 

Steve” Natasha I was lying stop crying”

He took a hold of her face but she pushed him away

Steve “ look here the lipstick I used , I draw these see”

Steve took out the lipstick he took from last night, Natasha still crying and not listening to word he says 

Steve “ Natasha it was a joke”

Still crying 

Steve” Natasha “

Still crying 

Steve “NATASHA! Listen to me”

He put both of his hands on face to look straight at him, he looked serious 

Steve “ I know you think very less of me, but never I mean never would I take advantage of a women who is in intoxicated state. Not even in my dreams would I have done something like to you, I’m sorry okay this was joke I used your lipstick to draw love bits on my chest. I know how much your honors means to you and I would never destroy that”

She stopped but the tears were still coming out, Although it was a joke it still scared her and knowing that Steve know how much her honor meant to her it made it worse. However what he just said showed how much of gentlemen he was, sure he was jackass but he would never do something like to her or anyone.Steve eye went from dark steel blue to calm light shade, it made her feel safe 

So many emotions were happening at the moment that Natasha just went to hug him, his head went at top of hers while she went against his chest. They stayed like that for while and not said anything. They realize what they were doing and stopped, both smiled at each other but still no idea what they should say 

Steve “ may I have my shirt back?”

He pointed at the one she was wearing and tried to take it but she stopped him, Steve laughed and went away while Natasha smiled and looked as he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry but I fucking ughhhhh I promise next chapter will be better I already started on ch 14 I hope you understand I can’t rewrite it I’m sorry forgive me please

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or like, and will hopefully post tmr


End file.
